


【无授翻】Mask's On（AMA互攻，HE）

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Songfic, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: Arthur去参加了一个万圣节派对，在那里他和一个戴面具的男人发生了关系，那个人的名字叫Merlin。他们同意会一直保持联系，但是一直到派对结束以后，Merlin都拒绝摘下面具。Arthur觉得，只要他们一直保持各取所需的朋友关系（friends with benefits），那么Merlin摘不摘面具都无所谓。而这正是问题的关键。





	1. 你看不到我的脸，我就喜欢这样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mask's On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952433) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者注释：灵感来源于一首歌！("Mask's On" by Nobunny)

Arthur几乎从不参加派对，但是Morgana指出，Arthur已经有很久都没有为万圣节做过任何准备了，他总是宅在家里看恐怖片。所以Arthur妥协了，他同意穿Morgana为他准备的服装去参加万圣节派对，不用怀疑，Morgana绝对给他挑好衣服了。那是一套海盗服，综合了时尚元素和Will Turner的风格。Arthur想，也许本来比这还要糟的，所以也勉强能接受吧。

至少到目前为止，来参加派对还不是个坏主意。这里有免费食物，免费酒水，还有动听的音乐。大部分人都戴了面具，不过也有少部分人，像Arthur这样的，决定不戴面具。因为这样可以更方便吃喝嘛。

Gwaine把他的房子装饰成了哥特风格。他以前从来不会弄一些假蜘蛛网和人类头骨摆在家里。莫名昏暗的房间开着红色的闪光灯，如果在走廊里踏错一步，墙后就会传来一声碰撞的巨响。这是鬼屋和地下狂欢的综合体。

尽管有过抱怨，但Arthur还是玩得很开心。他在跳舞、喝酒、吃东西、聊天中不断切换，一直玩到了接近凌晨一点。正在这时，楼梯上的一个身影吸引了他的目光。

从身材来看，Arthur认出那是一个男人。他穿着普通的衣服，不过都是全黑色的，所以说明至少他有试着做装扮。他还带着一个简单的白色面具，只露出了眼睛和鼻孔。但是Arthur之所以停下来注视了这个人几秒钟，并不是因为这些原因。

那个男人坐在楼梯的中央，双臂在膝盖上抱拢。每个人都在愉快玩耍的时候，他却好像在生闷气。Arthur仅仅犹豫了一秒钟，然后就决定过去尝试着让那个人高兴起来。通常他都不会这么直接，但是可能是酒精还有这里气氛的原因，Arthur就是想让那个男人融入这个欢乐的氛围。

“嘿！”Arthur一屁股坐在那个黑衣男旁边，一只胳膊环住了他的肩膀。“ **你** 看上去不太开心啊。”

Arthur只能看到那个男人面具后的眼睛，他的双眼蓝的不可思议，而且现在惊讶地瞪大了。因为面具的关系，当他开口说话的时候，声音显得闷闷的。

“我很好。”

“但你不开心，”Arthur坚持道。“这是个 **派对** 。每个人都该玩的开心。”

“我，呃，其实不怎么参加派对。”

“说实话，我也是。我在这儿是因为我姐姐非要拽我来。”Arthur突然意识到自己的胳膊一定很重，因为那个男人已经微微垮了下去。他放下胳膊，把前臂搭在大腿上。

“你叫什么名字？”Arthur问道。

“Merlin。”

“真的吗？”Arthur眉开眼笑。“我之前没有遇到过叫Merlin的人。我叫Arthur。”Arthur伸出手，Merlin跟他握了握。Merlin轻轻抓着他的手，而Arthur则是激动地紧拉着Merlin。

“为什么你不太参加派对呢，Merlin？”

Merlin耸耸肩。“从来没有人陪我一起去。”

“哦。你的意思你没有朋友，”Arthur想都没想脱口而出。“操。呃，对不起啊。”

Merlin又耸耸肩。“没关系。反正你说的是事实。”

Arthur很快整理好自己的思绪。“现在我打算说几句。如果冒犯了你，我就会说都是喝酒惹的祸。不过我还是要说啦。”Merlin在面具后眨眨眼，Arthur把一只手重重搭在了Merlin的肩膀上。“你坐在楼梯上自怨自艾是交不到朋友的。你必须得走出去才能找到朋友。也要稍微推销一下自己嘛。”

“我知道 **这些** ，”Merlin简短地回答。“我只是不太擅长走出去找朋友。”

“哦。我知道了。”Arthur想到了一个主意，他弯起嘴角。他该跟Merlin交朋友。这个计划非常可靠。

“我来做你的朋友。”Arthur宣布。

Merlin叹口气。“你甚至都不了解我。而且你喝醉了。也许到了明天，你根本不会记得我们这段谈话。”

Arthur没法否认，这是事实。现在所有东西 **确实** 是有点模模糊糊，又软绵绵的。而且很温暖。尤其是他的手还放在Merlin的肩膀上，那里格外温暖。

“那好吧。来交换一下号码，明天你给我发个短信来提醒我。”

Merlin的眼睛怀疑地眯起。“为什么？你为什么一开始会来找我？你甚至都不——”

Arthur挥了挥手，好像想挥走这个说法。“是啊，是啊，是啊，我甚至都不了解你。但是听着，Merlin，我那时心情真的很好。我看到一个看上去很狼狈的家伙，然后就想着‘在这么棒的一个派对上，他在不开心些什么呢？’然后你又告诉我你需要朋友。而我正好喜欢交朋友。所以你就好好接受生活给予你的东西吧，好吗？你说你不擅长自己走出去交朋友。这就是 **一个千载难逢的机会** ，有人主动接近像你这样不擅社交的人，并且要求跟你交朋友。”

“我才没有不擅社交！”

“那就是害羞。管他呢。”

Merlin很气恼。“好吧， **好吧** 。就……别期待我会摘下面具，行吗？”

“好啊，好吧，怎样都行。”Arthur露出胜利的微笑，不过既然Merlin提起这茬，他还真有点好奇Merlin长什么样。也许Merlin喝多以后，他就会自己摘下面具了。

“唔，那现在做什么？”Merlin问道。

“现在我们去喝酒！”Arthur抓起Merlin的手，把他拉到了酒水区。

****

结果，Merlin一口酒都没喝，因为很显然，要喝酒就得先摘面具。对此，Arthur是有那么一点点沮丧，不过等到他自己喝光半品脱酒以后，他提议他们两个可以一起跳舞。Merlin借口说自己不会。Arthur反击道，本来这里就这么挤，根本也不能算是跳舞，顶多是跟着节奏蹦跶而已。最终Merlin默许了。

所以这就是为什么Arthur发现，自己现在几乎完全靠在了Merlin身上。Merlin跟Arthur一样，出了好多汗，这也就意味着，他的面具会不停往下滑，而他不得不一直把它重新推上去，还意味着因为对方的身体热度，他们两个本就湿透的上衣已经变得更湿了。

就像在所有的狂野派对上经常会出现的情况一样，一切都发生的太快了。在Arthur混沌的脑海中，他觉得用一只胳膊环住Merlin的腰，把他们两人的下身相互靠近是一个不错的主意。他只知道自己硬了，而完美的Merlin就在那里，根本没有理由不去放纵一把。

在贝斯的声音之下，他听到了一声呻吟。他感觉到Merlin正紧抓着他的上衣，使他露出了一小块后背肌肤。他闷哼一声，猛力将胯部往前顶了一下，然后他的大脑才跟上了身体的动作，Arthur赶忙退开。

“哦操，我——对不起！”Arthur突然很希望自己也带着面具，这样就可以掩盖起自己现在的羞愧了。他只希望自己还没有破坏掉这段友谊。

然而Merlin却抓着Arthur上衣的前襟，气息不稳地说：“不，那——那没关系的。我确定你能，嗯，感觉到我也想要。”他把臀部往前挪了一点点，Arthur确实 **可以** 感受到Merlin的坚硬正抵着他的大腿。

得到允许之后，Arthur呻吟一声，开始在Merlin身上摩擦。他听到Merlin喊了一声“啊！”，有点担心自己进行的太快了，但是紧接着Merlin抓的更紧了，说明并不是这个原因。Arthur感觉到Merlin的手指在他的上衣下面，正一节一节地摩挲着他的脊柱。酒精激起了他的勇气，Arthur的手摸向了Merlin的屁股。Merlin向前顶胯，把两个人的胸膛贴在了一起。

跳舞变成了无羞耻的发情，两首歌结束后，Merlin靠到Arthur身上，再次轻声说道：“我感觉我快要爆炸了。我想……完全跟你在一起……求你了。”

Arthur对于这个提议不能更赞同，他快速拉起Merlin的手腕，带着他穿过拥挤的人群，走到了灯光昏暗的走廊。在他们下楼梯的时候，Arthur的心像窜天猴一样冲上了云霄，充满期待。终于，他们找到了一间空房间。

Arthur关好门转过身，正好看到Merlin脱掉了上衣。终于， **终于** ，他可以触碰到他的肌肤了，还能好好看看面具后的那张脸。

Merlin还在拉牛仔裤拉链的时候，Arthur再也等不及了，直接把Merlin推倒在了床上。他开始亲吻Merlin的身体，一双手在他身上到处游走，抚摸他的肩膀，他的手肘，他的手腕，Arthur把Merlin的胳膊固定在上方，这样Arthur就可以慢慢来。Merlin的身体热的像个小火炉，Arthur在他的皮肤上尝到了咸湿的汗水味道。Arthur难以把持地在齿间咬着Merlin的一小片肌肤，他简直想把Merlin整个人都吞吃入腹。

Merlin在他的身下呜咽着，Arthur叼起他的乳头开始吸吮，Merlin不由呻吟出声。他伸出一条腿环住Arthur的腰，把他拉近自己。Arthur的肚子在蹭到Merlin牛仔裤的鼓胀时抽搐了一下，Merlin抬高臀部，开始继续在Arthur身上磨蹭。

但是Arthur喝太多了，他快忍不住了。Arthur满脑子都是他能对Merlin做的事，还有他想让Merlin对他做的事。他的手笨拙地拽着Merlin的裤链，最后Merlin打开了他的双手，开始自己拉下拉链。

Arthur正想为Merlin口交时，无意中抬头看了他一眼，随即顿住了。Merlin已经一丝不挂，但是他还带着白色的面具，看上去有点怪异，还有点吓人。但是Merlin平躺在床上，开始抚慰自己的阴茎，这场景太过诱惑，Arthur一下子又找回了感觉，然而他脱不掉自己的衣服。这都是Morgana的错，这套海盗服有腰带，裤带，还有老天才知道是什么的其他鬼东西，Arthur这辈子都没听到过比这更蠢的主意了。

裤子就更糟糕了。没有拉链，没有纽扣，只有一根系的很结实的绳子。有一阵Arthur以为那是一个绑着的领结，但是他笨拙的手指简直把它弄得一团糟。

他听到了Merlin在咯咯发笑，羽绒被在Merlin的身下沙沙作响，他抬起头，看到Merlin挪到了床边，倾身过来给他帮忙，面具后面他那双蓝色的眼睛闪烁着愉快的光芒。

“这不好笑，”Arthur咕哝着。“该死的姐姐还有她愚蠢的服装点子。”

Merlin哼了一声，灵活地解开绳子。裤子直接滑到了Arthur的脚踝，他紧接着又脱掉了自己的内裤。

“噢！”Merlin惊叫一声，把他的牛仔裤从地上捡起来。在Merlin翻找的时候，Arthur爬到了床上平躺下来。羽绒被很舒服很软和，Arthur闭上眼，懒懒地抚弄着自己，他的阴茎又完全硬了起来。天呐，他真的等不了了。他的脑海中已经开始期待着那深深的满足感，他知道马上就可以体会到了。

当他感觉到Merlin爬回到床上时。他睁开了眼睛。Arthur有一点生气，他的嘴角垮了下去。因为即使到了现在这一步，Merlin还戴着面具。之前Merlin戴着面具脱衣服时还挺不错的，有点刺激，但是现在，在正式开干之前，Arthur想看看他，想亲吻他。

然而，当Arthur伸出手想摘下Merlin的面具时，Merlin吃惊地打开了他的手。“不要，”他厉声说。“我跟你说过我要一直戴着面具的。”

“这太荒唐了吧。”

Merlin耸耸肩。“不管怎么样吧。我就要戴着。”他的眼神温柔起来，语气也没有那么强硬了，Merlin的手从上而下滑过Arthur的身体，大拇指摩挲着Arthur阴茎下面的粗硬线条。Arthur的呼吸变得紊乱。“你还想不想做了？”

Arthur想着，反正在万圣节和陌生人发生关系的又不是只有自己一个，无所谓。他没有再多说，点点头，打开双腿邀请Merlin进入。他今晚喝的太醉了，没办法做上面那一个，不知怎么的，让害羞的Merlin来侍弄他显得格外重要。

Merlin的手轻拍着Arthur的大腿内侧，温柔地打开他的双腿。他的手指开始为Arthur做扩张，Arthur握住自己的阴茎，努力放松下来。他已经有很久没有被上过了，不过幸运的是，酒精让所有的不适感都显得没有那么敏锐了。这种感觉很奇怪，但也很舒爽，就好像他正处在梦境和现实的交汇处。而Merlin还戴着面具，这整件事又显得更为荒诞了。

Merlin伸进第三根手指，正好刷过了那个点，Arthur倒吸一口气，他沙哑地开口：“好舒服。”

“是吗？”Merlin的声音跟Arthur一样粗重。

他轻轻抽出手指，到旁边拿起了安全套。Arthur心跳如雷，他又体会到了那种熟悉的感觉，那是一种即将被入侵前的紧张不安。Merlin准备好以后，慢慢地向前推入，Arthur的呼吸早已变得凌乱不堪。

Arthur总是会忘记这感觉有多美妙。Merlin的尺寸不大，但也不小，等到他终于全部埋进Arthur身体里以后，Arthur感到了一种美妙的充足感。他一直很喜欢这种感觉，但从没有特别沉迷于此。就好像等到有东西填满他以后，他才能意识到自己之前有多空虚。

Merlin也在喘息。Arthur把腿架在Merlin的肩上，调整了一个更好的角度，Merlin放在Arthur大腿上的手在颤抖。他的胸膛有节奏的起伏着，双眼周围的皮肤因为出汗而显得亮晶晶的。

Merlin还没有开始动，Arthur更加困惑了，然后他慢慢明白过来。

“你是个处男。”

Merlin的脑袋猛地抬起。“什么？”

“你，”Arthur重复道。“你是个处男，对不对？”

“我……我想现在应该不算了。”

Arthur叹了口气，头倒回到枕头上，他盯着暗淡的天花板陷入了深思。“可真棒啊。 **我** 喝醉了， **你** 是个处男，现在我又毁了你的第一次——”

“我那时候就想要这样！”Merlin赶紧反驳。“我是说，我现在也想要。我不会……我知道我在做什么。”

Arthur抬起头，怀疑地看着Merlin。他现在真的想让Merlin动一动，让埋在自己身体里的那根阴茎 **做点什么** 。“你要我帮你吗？”

“ **什么？** ”

“我可以……如果我们调换一下姿势……”Arthur打了个手势，但是他也不确定这手势该表达什么意思。

“你的意思是你骑着我？”Merlin难以置信地问。“你看看自己的肌肉！而我……”他朝自己相当纤瘦的身材比划了一下。“你会把我压扁的。”

“那看在上帝老天爷的份上，Merlin，快点操我！”

“我的天啊。”Merlin呻吟着。他更紧地抓住了Arthur的大腿。

Arthur做出了决定：去他妈的耐心。他不断地抬高又放下自己的臀部，开始自己掌握节奏。他没办法让Merlin进入的足够深，至少他自己办不到，但这感觉还算不错，真的不错，Arthur把手伸向Merlin的屁股，把两人的距离拉近。这额外的动作让呼吸变得更加困难，他费力的喘息声充满了整个房间。

过了快二十秒，Merlin才回过神来。他向前做了一次短促有力的冲撞，搞的Arthur比刚刚还要喘不过气。然而，仅仅是看着Merlin的眼睛，Arthur都能看出来他想慢下来，坚持的久一点，但是又在赶快释放和拉长战线中纠结。Arthur已经够愧疚的了，Merlin的第一次是和他这个醉鬼一起，他还在神志清醒的情况下为他们两人做出了决定。

Arthur把腿从Merlin肩上放下来，脚稳稳地踩在了床上。他告诉Merlin停下来等一等，向Merlin伸出手让他靠过来，Arthur用一只手环住了他的脖子。他们的距离这么近，Arthur能清清楚楚地看到Merlin的蓝色虹膜，能看到他美丽的黑色睫毛，也能看到一点点没有被面具遮挡掉的眉毛，Arthur看到Merlin在皱眉，他很紧张。

Arthur深呼吸，然后盯着Merlin的眼睛。那双眼睛因为情欲而显得十分幽暗，借着房间里的灯光，Arthur还看到了Merlin眼中自己的倒影。他环在Merlin脖子上的手向上滑入了发间，手指弯曲，轻轻抓着Merlin的头皮。他希望自己能够看到Merlin遮挡起来的面庞，他确信那一定同样美丽，但是不管怎样，他依然很感激Merlin允许他看到的部分。

时间似乎冻结了。远处传来的音乐声都没能打破这番宁静。

“按你的节奏来，好吗？”Arthur轻声低语。“我只是……我只是有点醉了，对不起。我们再试一次吧。”

Merlin点点头。他用一只胳膊撑着自己，Arthur感觉到Merlin的另一只手像蛇一样钻进了他们两人之间，握住了他的阴茎。

Arthur倒抽一口气。“啊Merlin，真是——我的天，好爽。”

Merlin的手非常坚定，他信心十足地抚弄着Arthur的阴茎。Arthur能感觉到Merlin握着他或松或紧的每一个变化。他感觉到Merlin的节奏带着他冲向高潮的海岸，在他释放之前又让他快速冷静下来。

Arthur听到了自己蜷曲脚趾发出的细微声响。他的双腿绷紧，肺部似乎得不到足够的空气。然后Merlin突然猛力顶了一次，直直撞进了Arthur体内，他尖叫出声，双手胡乱搜寻着Merlin，想随便抓住哪里。“ **操** ——啊！”

Merlin看上去很满意Arthur的反应，他开始继续动作起来。他在抽插的过程中有些忽略了Arthur的阴茎，但是Arthur实在太爽了，而且也醉到无暇顾及这个。他只想要更多，只要能得到更多，让他怎样都行。

“M-Merlin，求你，”他喘息着说。“你可以——更用力……你不会弄坏我的，我发誓。”

Merlin混乱的呼吸变成了低吼，他开始更加猛力地向前挺动自己的臀部。Arthur的眼前出现了重影，为了不被顶飞，他不得不更紧地抓住了Merlin的头发。

“天呐，操，Arthur，”Merlin喘息着。“我不行——我快——”

“啊——好啊，来吧。”Merlin开始加速，Arthur也配合着前后摇动着自己的身体。他马上就要到了，他能感觉到，他 **知道** 那个尽头马上就要到了。紧绷感从小腿上升到大腿，从胸膛蔓延到腹部，最后在中间碰撞，汇聚在他的下体，他预备着迎接那个火花，那最后的爆炸——

他的双眼几乎是自动紧闭了起来，Arthur昂起头，无声地尖叫着。他漂浮在熟悉的高潮云雾中，身体愉悦地颤抖，他把精液全都射在了自己的肚皮上。等到他慢慢平静下来后，那感觉就像以慢动作跌回到了羽毛般的床上。

然后，一股倦意席卷而来。他好 **累** 。这种感觉，这场性爱……说起来，现在几点了？Arthur觉得他能睡个一千年。

Merlin拔出来的动作把他带回了现实。Arthur顿时感到一阵空虚，既让他感觉满足，又让他有点怀念被充实的感觉。阵阵袭来的满足感波及到了他的手指，他的手从Merlin的发间滑出，无力地掉在了床垫上。

“你打算睡在这儿吗？”Merlin伏在Arthur的耳边问道。

Arthur睁开眼睛，轻轻扭过头，他看到Merlin用胳膊肘撑着自己，躺在他旁边。他面具边缘的头发被汗水打湿了，还有几缕耷拉下来。Arthur想帮他把头发捋上去，想整个拿掉他的面具，但是Arthur知道Merlin不会让他这么做的。

“嗯。我本来也就是这么打算的。这就是和派对主人是铁哥们的好处嘛。”

“嗯哼。”Merlin坐起身子，环视了整个房间。“如果你把精液抹在羽绒被上，你说的这个主人会生气吗？”

Arthur轻声笑起来，他疲惫地揉揉眼睛，想到了Gwaine。“如果没人这么干，他说不定还会有点失望呢。”

Merlin站起身开始再次在牛仔裤兜翻找着，Arthur看着他赤裸的身体。这一次Merlin拿出了手机。

“快三点半了。”他说完，把手机又放回口袋。

“你也睡这里吧？”Arthur充满希望地问道。

Merlin交叉双臂，低头看着他。楼下的音乐要么就是被人关掉了，要么就是调小了，房子里的人们大概都去找地方睡觉了。除了外面呼号的风声，这里几乎一片安宁。Arthur看到Merlin打了个冷颤，才想起来自己也很冷，毕竟做爱时的那阵热度已经消散了。

最终，Merlin犹豫地走向床边，然后滑进了羽绒被里。“Arthur，听着，”他听上去很清醒。“我不知道你明天醒来以后打算怎么做。如果你还想做我的朋友，就像你说过的……那很好。但是我们只能止步于此。如果你愿意的话，我们甚至还可以上床。就像是各取所需的朋友。但是只能是这样而已。”

Arthur现在并不完全处在能思考的状态。他感觉到了宿醉的影响正在逼近，他累得要死，胸前还有精液，他真的只想赶紧睡觉。他都不知道他们是怎么发展到现在这个样子的。所以Arthur就耸耸肩，点点头，说道：“好啊。当然可以。”

“好，”Merlin明显放松了下来。“好，很好。灯离你那边近。”

一开始，Arthur没反应过来，然后Merlin指了指，Arthur才扭头看到。他伸手关掉了床头柜上的台灯。房间里只有外面渐渐沉下去的月色带来的亮光。树影在天花板上摇曳。

Arthur几乎已经要睡着了，他感觉到Merlin放松地蜷缩在了他的身边。

****

Arthur睁开眼，然后立刻呻吟出声。他把羽绒被拉过头顶，挡住了刺眼的光线，但没能完全挡住头上的敲打。

“Arthur。”

是Morgana的声音。Arthur哼了一声作为回应。

她叹口气，Arthur不用看也知道，她一定又开始夸张地双手叉腰了。“ **Arthur** 。”

Arthur从羽绒被里面往外瞥了一眼，眯起眼挡住窗外的亮光。“怎么了？”

“我们该走了。”

Arthur揉揉眼睛，他咒骂着之前的自己，怎么就能同意为了参加这个愚蠢的派对来到这么个荒郊野外的地方呢，而且更糟的是，他还让自己的姐姐开车载他来。

“好吧，好吧。让我先穿衣服。”他叹口气坐了起来，正要再次揉眼睛的时候，他看到了自己的胳膊上好像有什么东西。

有人在他的小臂上留下了电话号码，还留了一条神秘信息， **记住我** ？Arthur花了一分钟时间整理混乱的记忆，他想明白了。这都是因为他根本 **想不起来** 那个人的模样。

Merlin。


	2. 第二章：来吧，玩点儿刺激的。戴着面具做吧。

在周日剩下的一半时间里，Arthur一边从宿醉中恢复，一边担忧着Merlin的这件事。在坐车回公寓的路上，他昨晚的记忆快速闪现在眼前，全都是栩栩如生的画面。等到Morgana把他送到家时，他已经想起了所有的事情，从主动决定让那个人高兴起来，到最后Merlin躺在床上，说他们只能当炮友，Arthur全都记起来了。

最重要的是，他记起了Merlin在简单的白色面具后的那双眼睛。即使到了现在，那双眼睛还时时萦绕在Arthur心头，他却一点都不反感。

直到周一下班后，Arthur才给Merlin打了电话，这主要是因为他需要一些时间来整理自己的思绪。在万圣节的夜晚和一个戴面具的男人酒后乱性是一码事，但是和这个他几乎一无所知的男人保持朋友关系就是另一码事了。在工作的时候，Arthur也一直在琢磨着，他到底愿不愿意继续这段奇怪的关系。

最后促使他打电话的原因是，Merlin没有其他人了。也许Arthur自告奋勇要做Merlin的好朋友时，确实是喝的有点醉，但是现在Arthur头脑清醒了，他依旧可以确定Merlin是一个正派的人。Arthur没有理由反悔，如果他真的反悔了，那会永远毁了Merlin。Merlin会觉得没有人想要他，他不值得别人来跟他做朋友。

所以在周一七点左右的时候，Arthur给Merlin打了电话。等Merlin接通时，他的声音不像之前那样闷闷的，他现在应该没有戴面具，但是Arthur也只能想象他的样子。

“喂？”

“嗨。我是Arthur。两天前那晚你上了我。”

Merlin轻笑出声。“是吗？”Arthur听着Merlin被逗乐的声音，不由也露出了笑容。“那你还记得我的名字吗，Arthur？”

“Merlin。”

Merlin轻哼一声，很满意Arthur的回答，然后他说：“那你是还想跟我做朋友咯？除非你打这通电话是为了让我滚开，如果是这样的话，我也不会怪你。”

“我为什么要那么做？我和你在一起的时候很开心。”Arthur坦然承认。

“Arthur，我不……你不会看到我长什么样，你懂的吧。永远不会。”

Arthur皱起眉头。他没想到会是这样。自从他想起来Merlin以后，他就一直期待着看到Merlin的长相。Merlin一直这样坚持可真是太诡异了。

“我能问问为什么吗？你不会是通缉犯吧？”

Merlin哈哈大笑。“你别逗了。我只是不想让你看到我有多丑，以免把你吓得尖叫着跑掉。”

Arthur困惑地皱起眉。Merlin说这话的语气很轻松，但显然语气严肃，暗含深意。“你为什么觉得我会那样？”

“过去的经验。”

“好吧，但是我不会那样。就算你真的很丑——顺便说一句，对于这点我保持高度怀疑——我也绝对不会做出这么刻薄的事情。”

“也许吧。但是这依旧不能改变什么。”

Arthur叹了口气。“人与人之间的关系是要建立在互相信任上的，你知道吧。如果我连你长什么样都不知道，那我该如何信任你呢？这对我又怎么能算是公平呢？”Arthur努力控制着不发火。他明白这对于Merlin是一个敏感的话题，他不想伤害到Merlin的感情，但是Merlin也得能明白Arthur的想法才行。

“这就是我 **现在** 要跟你说清楚的原因，”Merlin冷静地解释着。“有很多人都会在网上交朋友，他们都不会看到对方长什么样，从来不——”

“这完全不一样！我们说的是 **做爱** ，Merlin。在万圣节那一晚，没关系。我可以接受。但是每次都这样？这太——”

“我明白，Arthur。就像我说的，在我们更进一步之前，我现在就要跟你讲清楚。我知道这很诡异也很不寻常。我明白这对于任何人都没有吸引力。你就直接告诉我吧，Arthur：你是想跟我单纯做朋友，还是做各取所需的那种朋友，或者什么都不要呢？”

Arthur捏着自己的鼻梁，陷入了沉思。现在就好像是Merlin在有意地把他推开。难怪他交不到朋友呢。

倒不是说Arthur就找不到其他人做爱了。他知道自己很有魅力，想要多少床伴就能有多少，甚至一次不止一个也有可能。而且他也有不少熟人。不是因为这个，主要是因为Merlin就是一个谜。他是一个待解的谜题，一次新的历险，而且Arthur不能否认，他 **看到的** 那部分Merlin真的很美。虽然Merlin本身经验不足，但他的床技其实还不差。

但是永远不能看到他的脸？ **永远不能** ？Arthur知道Merlin不是什么坏人。他可没有计划着要去杀人什么的。他真的仅仅就是害羞，害怕被人拒绝而已。也许等到他们更加了解对方以后，Arthur就能说服Merlin摘下面具。也许在不远的将来，Merlin会相信他不会被吓跑。

“Arthur？你还在听吗？”Merlin的声音有一点恐慌。这让Arthur知道，Merlin并不是在试图推开他。他真的还想继续跟Arthur联系。

“嗯，好吧，”Arthur最终说道。“各取所需的朋友。”

Merlin在电话那头长舒一口气。“谢天谢地。你接下来什么时候有空？”

“你不用上班的吗？”

“我给一些公司做网页。几乎大部分时间都有空。”

Arthur想知道，是不是只有在万圣节Merlin才会出门，因为他可以有理由戴面具。他还想知道，Merlin到底是得有多丑才会这么害怕走到外面去。

不过他什么都没有问，他说：“那我们等周末吧。这样我就有足够的时间做心理准备了，因为我要被一个带着不详面具的人操了。”

Arthur是半开玩笑地讲这句话的，但是Merlin没有笑，他说：“呃，关于这点……”

Arthur叹口气。“又怎么了？”

“嗯……你记得我那晚是第一次吧？”

说得好像Arthur能忘记一样。Arthur的心跳加快了一拍。“记得。”

“我从来没有……这一次我想让你上我。”Merlin快速讲完了这句话。

Arthur绝对感觉到自己的阴茎跳动了一下，他在开口说话前不得不吞了一口口水，不然声音都发紧。“好啊。”

Merlin又长舒了一口气。“好。所以，周六行吗？”

“好啊。两点左右？我会约你出来吃午饭，不过，你懂的。”

Merlin咯咯笑着。“是啊，我懂。两点钟没问题。我把我家地址发给你。还是说你想让我去你家？”

Arthur差点就说没问题了，但是他想到一个问题：Merlin不戴面具要怎么过来呀？如果Merlin戴着面具坐地铁的话，那Arthur愿意 **付钱** 去看看人们会作何反应。

“好啊，没问题。至少第一次先到我家吧。如果你愿意的话，我们可以轮换着来。”

“好吧。那到时候见啦。你可以随时给我打电话或发短信。甚至如果你愿意用Skype聊天的话也可以。”紧接着，Merlin呻吟一声。“天呐，我是不是听上去太饥渴了？如果我烦到你的话，你可以直接告诉我让我闭嘴就好了。”

Arthur笑了。“建议收到。但是没有，你听上去并没有很饥渴。就算是这样，那我也完全理解。你把Skype用户名用短信发我吧，然后我给你发我家的地址。”

“好的。”

他们停顿了一小会，Arthur都准备要说再见然后挂电话了，但是Merlin好像还有什么话要说。

他确实有话要说。“Arthur？”

“嗯？”

“就是，嗯，谢谢你。这对我意义重大。我想都不敢想你竟然会打电话联系我。”

Arthur感觉胸中涌上一股暖流，他笑了。“不用谢，Merlin。周六见。”

“拜拜。”

Arthur挂断了电话，然后盯着手机看了整整两分钟，脑海中一直回放着刚刚的对话，脸上还带着一抹傻兮兮的微笑。然后他的肚子咕咕叫了一声，他开始起身做晚餐。

****

Arthur一收到短信，就在Skype上把Merlin加为了好友。持续亮了几小时的绿色在线标志仿佛一直在嘲笑Arthur。哪怕是工作的时候，他也一直用手指敲击着桌子，反复考虑到底要不要先去找Merlin聊天。

到了周三晚上，Arthur不能再继续纠结了，他开始行动。他知道自己这么紧张其实很蠢，尤其Merlin才是那个害羞到让人觉得费解的人。Merlin当然不会主动联系他。

 

 **[18:38] Arthur：** 嗨。 **[1]** **这里沿用我上一篇翻译文《** **Chatroom** **》的设定，聊天时英文原文如果首字母大写，那么译文会处理为句末加句号，否则句末就不加标点。本文中** **Arthur** **打字都会首字母大写，而** **Merlin** **打字时首字母都是小写。**

 

Arthur屏住呼吸，心跳加速地等待着回复。然而两分钟过去了，什么回复都没有。Arthur的心中顿时一沉。

 

 **[18:41] Arthur：** 在吗？

 

Merlin的Skype状态立即变成了 _请勿打扰_ 。什么鬼？

 

 **[18:41] Arthur：** Merlin！

 **[18:42] Merlin：** 在忙，等射（just a sex, busy）

 **[18:42] Merlin：** *等下（sec）

 

Arthur看着这个错误窃笑起来，他想知道Merlin到底在忙些什么，竟然都顾不上跟唯一的朋友聊天。也许他是在跟他负责设计网页的某家公司通电话吧。也许他是在做什么东西吃。又过了几分钟，Merlin的Skype状态变回了在线。

 

 **[18:49] Merlin：** 不好意思啊

 **[18:49] Merlin：** 嘿最近怎么样啊

 **[18:50] Arthur：** 还行吧。

 **[18:50] Arthur：** 我是觉得，既然我们不久以后又要上床了，那我至少应该多了解你一些。

 **[18:51] Merlin：** 哈哈哈。好吧，你想了解点什么

 **[18:51] Arthur：** 从你的生日开始吧。我一般都知道我朋友的生日。

 **[18:51] Merlin：** 9.23。你呢

 **[18:51] Arthur：** 就这样，连年份都不说？

 **[18:51] Merlin：** 88。该你了

 **[18:52] Arthur：** 10.29。

 **[18:52] Merlin：** 还有年份呢？你个混蛋真是让人受不了

 **[18:52] Arthur：** 1986。你非要知道就告诉你好了。

 **[18:53] Merlin：** 嗯，那送你一个迟到的生日祝福。你现在多大，26吗

 **[18:53] Arthur：** 谢谢。不是，我27了。也许你该好好复习一下数学了吧？

 **[18:57] Merlin：** 也许你该好好复习一下如何避免成为一个混蛋

 **[18:58] Arthur：** 我那句话不是故意这么无礼的。只是从文字里很难读出讽刺的意思。

 **[18:58] Arthur：** 当然我完全是在开玩笑的。

 **[19:00] Merlin：** 好吧

 **[19:00] Merlin：** 如果你有麦的话我们可以换成语音。这样讽刺人可能会更容易一些

 **[19:01] Arthur：** 好啊。我得先插一下耳机。等一下。

 **[19:01] Merlin：** 好。那我先去穿衣服了。现在快冻死了

 

Arthur正在解耳机绳的手停住了。为了确认，他又读了一遍屏幕上的字。没错，Merlin刚刚打的确实是“去穿衣服”。Arthur的大脑极其快速地运转，把所有事情拼接在了一起。

Merlin之前说他很忙。Arthur给Merlin发信息的时候他正在忙。Merlin没穿衣服。

_我他妈的正好撞上了他打飞机！_

所以，那个打错的“等射”突然就变得更好笑了，Arthur开始歇斯底里地疯狂大笑。

 

 **[19:02] Arthur：** 要不，我还有一个更好的主意：你别穿衣服了，我们改成视频吧？

 

Arthur希望自己没有回复的太迟（或太迫切），希望Merlin还没开始穿衣服。他绝对是很幸运，因为Merlin仅仅一分钟后就给了他回复。

 

 **[19:03] Merlin：**...

 **[19:03] Merlin：** 我去戴一下面具

 

Arthur根本忍不住脸上渐渐扩大的笑容。即使Merlin还要戴面具这事让他有点失望， 但这也没有影响到他的心情。他期待地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，调整了一下运动裤下已经开始变硬的阴茎。他的皮肤已经开始兴奋起来了，因为他想起了热舞时紧贴着Merlin的感觉，还有在那之后躺在柔软的羽绒被上的感觉。

19:05的时候，Arthur的电脑屏幕弹出一个视频呼叫。他快速捋了捋头发，拉直自己的上衣，然后点击了接受视频的按钮。

他尽力了——他真的他妈的尽力了——但是Merlin赤裸的胸膛和肩膀出现在屏幕上时，他还是露出了一个大大的笑容。Merlin的头发比在派对上的时候更凌乱了，也更卷曲了，而且因为屏幕分辨率太低，根本展现不出他面具后那双眼睛究竟有多美，但Merlin就在那里，Arthur希望自己能够穿过屏幕触碰到他。

Merlin的手托着脸颊，做出一副无聊的姿势。“所以到底为什么我已经脱光光，冻得屁股都要掉下来了，而你却穿着暖和的衣服舒舒服服地坐在那儿呢？你能给我一个原因吗？”

Arthur的微笑中带上了一丝恶作剧的意味，他双臂交叉，向后靠在椅子上。“能。”

Merlin叹口气。“那个原因是？”

“我想看着你。”Arthur微微偏头，脸上一副挑衅的小表情。

Merlin也向后靠，交叉起双臂。这个动作让Arthur看到了Merlin身体的其他部分，他身材纤瘦，身上散布着一些黑色毛发，一直延伸下去，很可惜，延伸到了屏幕看不到的地方。Arthur的阴茎想要的发疼。

“告诉我，Merlin。”他沙哑地说。“你一开始的时候为什么就没穿衣服？”

Arthur看到了Merlin上下吞咽的动作。他看到Merlin的手指紧握成拳。即使在这么低分辨率的视频里，Arthur都看到了Merlin的脸一点点红了起来。

最终Merlin只是沮丧地骂了一句：“操，Arthur。”

Arthur哈哈大笑。“你已经这么做过了。”

Merlin伸出一只手捂着面具，摇摇头。“让人难以忍受的混蛋，”Merlin咕哝着。“你明明就知道我那时候在干什么，是不是？”

Arthur没有否认，他还更进一步。“没错。我想知道……我希望……你能不能帮帮我呢？”

Merlin面具后的一根眉毛高高挑起，传达着无声的询问。Arthur迟疑地把一只手伸向下方，握住了阴茎，Merlin的眼睛惊讶地瞪大。

“你说你得去穿衣服，这可给了我一个麻烦。一个大麻烦。”

Merlin冷哼一声，但是当他开口说话时，他的声音有点颤抖。“我可不觉得它有 _那么_ 大。”

Arthur扬起嘴角，似笑非笑。“等到周六，我们就知道你会怎么评价它了。”

Merlin呼吸不畅，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着。Arthur抓的更紧了一点。

“所以呢？帮帮我吧，好吗？就往后面再退一点点……”Arthur轻弹手指，示意Merlin往后退一点，这样他可以看到更棒的场景。他 _需要_ 看到那副场景。

但是Merlin再次握紧了拳头，挑衅地扬起下巴。“你得先为我做点事情。”他说。

 _任何事都可以_ 。“什么事？”

“你也得脱掉衣服。现在这样可不公平啊，对不对？”

Arthur的心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动。“看我多疏忽啊。”

他快速甩掉自己的上衣，然后抬起屁股，打算踢掉运动裤，正在这时Merlin阻止了他。

“等等。”他打断了Arthur的动作。“站起来。”Arthur的阴茎太敏感了，仅仅是起身时衣料在那里摩擦都像是一种恩赐。“现在，慢慢脱。”

Arthur用拇指勾住裤边，竭力保持呼吸平静。他不知道在脱衣服的时候该如何勾引别人。Arthur现在感觉很奇怪，又尴尬，又兴奋，不过更多的是， _性奋_ 。他把身上仅剩的内裤和运动裤捏在一起，一厘米一厘米从臀部褪下，一直褪到露出了下体最上端的几根粗硬毛发，裤子卡在了阴茎根部。

Arthur的视线一直低垂着，他很紧张。他的阴茎已经露出来了一半，又红又粗，这时他抬起头看向屏幕。Merlin的一只手已经伸向了屏幕以下Arthur看不到的地方，他的胸膛随着每次呼吸起起伏伏。Arthur电脑屏幕的角落里显示着自己这边的视角，也就是Merlin正在看到的景象：视频正中央显示的是Arthur从胸膛下半部分一直到膝盖的画面。Arthur感觉很下流，很淫荡，可是他喜欢。

Arthur用上了全部意志力控制自己，才没有一把脱掉裤子然后开始操自己的手。他看着屏幕上Merlin密切注视自己的目光，开口时声音都发紧。“你先给我看，我再给你展示剩下的部分。”

Merlin的呜咽声呛在了喉咙里。“你又不是没见过。”他声音沙哑地指出这一点。

“这话我也能对你说。”Arthur回答道。“这样才公平。数到三，行吗？”

“好吧。”

“一，二……”

Merlin向后退去，Arthur现在可以一直看到他的膝盖，Merlin的耳机线从他的臀部一直曲折延伸到了地上。Arthur脱掉裤子，从地上那堆衣物里踏出来，然后把书桌椅推到了Merlin看不到的地方，接着他坐在了身后的那张床边上。

在头一分钟，他们就那样充满情欲地望着对方。Merlin学着Arthur的样子，分开双腿，一只手握住阴茎根部。从Merlin的胳膊能看出来他很紧张，Arthur知道Merlin现在是什么感觉，因为他也一样。Arthur看着屏幕上Merlin的画面，能感觉到自己的身体在疯狂渴望着肢体接触。他真的他妈的等不到周六了。

不过在当下，他们还可以做这个。

Merlin先开始行动，他拿出一瓶润滑油，往手心喷了一些，这样滑动起来会更容易。Arthur就只是简单舔了舔自己的手，直到手上全都沾满了亮晶晶的口水，然后他又马上把手放回到了下面去。Merlin随着他的节奏一下一下抚弄着自己。

既然现在Arthur清醒着，不像上次那样醉醺醺的，那么他可以好好欣赏Merlin了。那一头黑发，那允许Arthur看到的一点点脸庞，以及Arthur已经在密切关注着的身体。现在Arthur看着的是Merlin的双腿和阴茎。

像他身上的其他部位一样，Merlin的腿上全都是精瘦的肌肉，血管也隐约可见，这跟Arthur完全相反。Arthur感觉，Merlin的那双腿知道该怎么把人夹紧，他一边想象着那双腿盘在自己身上的样子，一边用拇指擦过了阴茎的头部，他不由呻吟出声。

Merlin的阴茎不像Arthur的那种赤红色，不过他俩的尺寸却几乎差不多。那一抹粉色映衬着他苍白的皮肤，Arthur满脑子想的都是，如果没有Merlin的手撸动着阻挡他的视线的话，那里会是什么样子。

Arthur觉得自己快要到了，从耳机里传来的Merlin越来越急促的喘息声判断，他也快了。Arthur的手握的更紧了，他用上足够的力道向上撸动着，感受着那刚刚好的一点疼痛。手指下的东西变得又硬又热，随时可能会射出来。他只需要最后那一下带他越过巅峰。

“Merlin，”Arthur喘息着。因为速度加快，他的手臂肌肉和手腕都有点酸痛。

“我知道，Arthur，我—— _操_ ，我快到了。”

Merlin另一只空闲着的手在膝盖上紧握成拳，Arthur都能看到他皮肤绷紧的指节。Arthur紧盯着那里，想到了一些东西，那会让他更快释放。

大概一周之前的这个时候，那些手指正在为Arthur做扩张。Arthur记不清他们那时候说了些什么，但是他清楚地记得那时的感觉：Merlin的手指在他身体里把他打开，然后Merlin的阴茎代替手指滑了进来，当Arthur说自己不会被弄坏的时候，他狠狠地撞进Arthur体内……现在他看到屏幕上的Merlin，只想爬到他身上，在那个都算不上是电脑椅的地方快速地骑他，Merlin的手指会为他擦去背上的汗珠。

Merlin那时候说过什么来着？说Arthur会把他压扁？Arthur可不这么觉得。实际上，他觉得Merlin的大腿非常强健，足以把那根让人舒爽的阴茎推进来然后大力冲撞——

“呃啊啊啊啊……”Arthur的心脏剧烈狂跳，他到达了高潮，Arthur仰起头，踏着灭顶般欢愉的巨浪，直到渐渐平息。他看到自己热烫的精液从手上滴下，从指缝间流出，从阴茎上慢慢流下，让人感觉发痒。

等他听到耳机里Merlin的声音时，Arthur的注意力才集中到电脑上。“啊——！”

Merlin并不像Arthur一样射的那么多，毕竟这是短时间里他的第二次了。但那副场景依然很美——就像是活生生的艺术品——因为Merlin软软瘫在那里，每次呼气时都会发出轻轻的呜咽声。Arthur也想触碰这样的Merlin。他上一次实在太醉了，本来他自己高潮以后应该好好爱抚Merlin敏感的皮肤的。但是他那时候太累了，所以直接倒头就睡。他现在只想抱着Merlin，吻遍他的全身，然后对着他的耳朵说尽愚蠢的情话。

Arthur突然站起身，把这个念头赶出脑海。 _只能做各取所需的朋友_ ，他这样提醒着自己，然后走向卫生间去把自己擦干净。

等他回来的时候，Merlin已经关掉了他那边的摄像头。Arthur穿上内裤和运动裤，重新坐回到电脑前的座位上。他没有关掉自己的摄像头，只是重新戴起耳机，然后说道：“Merlin？”

那边响起了沙沙的声音，然后是一串脚步声，接着是一阵电流声，最后才响起了Merlin的应答。“嗯，怎么啦？”

“你那边怎么黑屏了？”

“哦。对啊，对不起，我面具里面出汗了。我得把它先擦一下。然后还要穿上衣服，”Merlin解释道。“如果你愿意的话我可以再把摄像头打开。”

“我当然愿意。”

Merlin笑起来。“好吧，等我一下。”

又是一阵嘈杂的声音，Arthur猜大概是Merlin卸下了耳机正在戴面具，接着视频又回来了。现在Merlin穿着一件深蓝色的兜帽衫，Arthur完全看不到他肩膀以下的部位了。

“我真的不懂你为什么这么想开着视频，这里只有一个无脸男坐在自己的房间里而已。”Merlin评论道。

Arthur笑了。他没有说出口的是，仅仅看着Merlin就已经足够了，主要是因为这个想法——以及其中包含着让他感到惊恐的真心实意——是不合适的。

所以他说：“那就给我看看其他的呗。我从画面质量就能看出来你用的是笔记本。给我看看你的公寓吧。”

Merlin叹了口气，就好像想要取悦Arthur是 _多么_ 繁重的工作一样，不过他还是默许了。Merlin拿起笔记本电脑，把它抱在怀里，画面也跟着他的动作移动着。Arthur一直在努力憋笑，这样Merlin就看不出来他对于这一切是多么感兴趣了。

“这儿是卧室，”Merlin说。“窗户在那里，一般窗帘都是拉着的。床头柜，有趣的东西都在这里。”Arthur看到Merlin伸出一只苍白的手，打开了床头柜的抽屉，里面放着安全套，还有一些肛门玩具。Arthur不禁哈哈大笑，接着Merlin走向了偏暗的走廊，Arthur继续看着。

“那边是卫生间。基本挺不错的，除了那面镜子，每次我走过去的时候它都会裂掉。所以我的头发总是现在你看到的这样子。”他打开灯，Arthur看到了一间朴素的白色房间。Merlin把摄像头转向镜子，在左上角 _确实_ 是有一条裂缝，不过看上去好像那是原来就有的。他也在镜子中看到了Merlin笔记本屏幕上的自己。

“你好呀！”Merlin冲着Arthur镜中的影像打招呼。

Arthur笑着挥了挥手，这个动作在镜子里的影像中无休无止地重复着。顶灯照耀出Merlin眼中欢欣的光芒，连面具也无法遮挡。 **[2]** **这里好像没表达清楚，意思就是镜子里有电脑屏幕，镜子里的电脑屏幕上又有镜子里的电脑屏幕，这样无限循环……**

Merlin关掉电灯，继续往前走。“好啦，现在……厨房。没意思，没意思的厨房。其实还特别脏。也许是该洗碗了。嗯。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，不过屏幕并没有对着Merlin，所以他也看不到。“也许吧。我过去的时候还想看到一个干净的环境呢。”

“是的，老妈。”Merlin拉长调子，充满讽刺地说道。“好吧，所以，那是厨房。穿过这里就是餐厅了。好吧，本来应该是餐厅的，不过我基本都坐在沙发上吃饭所以——”

“那是吉他吗？”Arthur看到那一闪而过的弦乐器坐直了身子。Merlin转过摄像头让Arthur能更清楚地看到。那是一把非常漂亮的木吉他，整体为深红色，旁边是白色的锁弦器，指板十分光滑。

“呃，是的。我现在不太弹了，不过……”Merlin耸耸肩，屏幕也跟着晃了晃。“我觉得我还是会一点的。”

“你一定得找机会为我弹一次。”

“好啊，也许吧。再说啦。说回来，这间房间基本上就是一间临时书房。那边有书，”Merlin说着，转向了一个书架，然后从那里继续介绍。“扶手椅，吉他的输出音箱（amp）—”

“我还以为你那个是木吉他。”

“原声电吉他（Acoustic-electric）。现在，客厅。”Merlin穿过门廊，走进一个房间，那里已经开了一盏灯，昏黄的光线在房间里投下狭长的影。那里很宽敞，但是Arthur能看出来那间房并不大，只是家具特别少而已。

“这里是电视，不过一般不怎么开。我基本上只用它看DVD。沙发，茶几，窗户。诶，这是在干嘛？”Merlin走近窗边，Arthur在窗上看到了屏幕的倒影，不过他也可以看到窗外街对面的人行道。

“Arthur，”Merlin戏剧化地轻声道。“你看到了吗？”

Arthur微笑着凑近屏幕，近距离观看。那里有一个女人站在她家楼门口，正在钱包里找着什么东西，旁边是一个男人，正尴尬地双手插兜站在那里。

“嗯，我看到了。不过我没看出这有什么重要的。”Arthur说。

“我觉得，”Merlin还是保持着那股戏剧化的语气。“我觉得我们正在见证一场约会的结尾，这大概是一次特别糟糕的初次见面。”正在这时那个女人找到了她要找的东西：钥匙。Merlin倒吸一口气。“哦不要。”

“怎么了？”

“可怜的家伙。”Merlin叹口气。

“怎么了？”Arthur重复一次。

那个男人的头在动，所以Arthur猜他大概在说话。那个女人转身去开锁，所以她现在背对镜头。

“嗯……我们先看着吧，行吗？”Merlin做着旁白。“她显然不怎么开心，从她开锁的样子就能看出来。他——可怜的家伙——都不知道手该 _往哪放_ ，要么就是不知道该不该吻她，因为不像我们这种读书人（educated individuals），他看不懂她的肢体语言。”

Arthur被Merlin逗得哈哈大笑，摇了摇头。

“哦等等，他——啊哈哈，他要行动了！喂，大兄弟，别那么做，别——”

人行道上的那个男人向前倾身，正准备凑近那位女士，但是她把手坚定地抵在他胸前，阻止了他。她严肃地摇摇头，然后说了些什么，那个男人点点头表示理解。

“啊，这是最糟的。”Merlin为他哀悼着。那个男人等到门在她身后关上以后，才怒气冲冲地走开。Merlin的摄像头一路跟随着他，那个男人一脚踢翻了一个垃圾桶，垃圾撒了一地。Merlin叹口气，又在念叨着“可怜的家伙”。Arthur最后笑的不得不捂起了肚子。

“好吧，所以，这就是卧室，卫生间，厨房，餐厅，客厅，”Merlin一一列举着，把摄像头从窗户转了回来。“嗯，我想就是这些了。”

Merlin把笔记本转过来，让它再次对着自己，Arthur看着他在公寓里穿梭觉得有点头晕。“我是个好导游吗？”Merlin问道，他的眼中含着笑意。

“非常好。”Arthur说道。

“我猜我去你家的时候，你还是得用那种传统方式带我参观吧。”Merlin又回到了卧室，他把笔记本放下，重新插入电源。

“也许吧。不过我裸着的话，总能让事情变得更有趣。”

Merlin笑起来。“那我就不确定我还有精力关注周围的环境了。”

“嗯，你说的很对。”Arthur仔细考虑了一会，想着要怎样别出心裁地带Merlin参观自己家。他想到了一个主意，笑了起来。

“哦不，从你的表情看上去可不是什么好事。”Merlin说道。

“我刚刚在想……”

“你肯定没安好心。”

“哦闭嘴吧。我刚刚在想……裸着的可以是 _你_ 。”

Merlin的眉毛已经挑到了面具后面。“我？你想带我参观你的公寓，而我是——”

“我的天呐，我还有更好的！”Arthur想到了一个新点子，他坐直身子。“你藏在某个地方，然后我去找你。这是了解一个陌生地点的好办法，你不觉得吗？”

“等等，什么？”Merlin轻声笑着。“你想在你的公寓玩裸体捉迷藏？你他妈这些主意都是哪儿想到的啊？”

Arthur一脸无害地耸耸肩。“我也不知道。我只是觉得这样很好玩。对了，我可 _是_ 你唯一的朋友啊。我有责任把事情变得更激动人心一点。”

“因为在网上对着别人打飞机还不够激动是吧。”

Arthur微笑起来。“没错。”

Merlin叹了口气，但是并没有争论，也没有说他不同意。“你家最好得暖和一点。我可不想在十一月的天气里一丝不挂地跑来跑去，最后再冻死了，就因为有个变态的混蛋觉得这样很 _刺激_ 。”

“别担心。我家空调的制热系统一级棒。”

****

Merlin在周六下午两点到的时候，Arthur都不知道自己在期待什么，但是等到他从猫眼中看到Merlin蓝色兜帽下的白色面具时，他的心顿时一沉。他打开门，让Merlin进来。

“嗨。”他一边关门，一边问候着Merlin。

Merlin卸下了帽子。他的头发比上次视频的时候要整齐一点，但是没有在派对上那次那么有型。“嘿。”

“准备好开始玩裸体捉迷藏了吗？”

Merlin哀嚎一声。“我的天呐，你那时候是认真的？”

“我当然是认真的！”

Merlin抬起一只手，感受了一下室温。“好像不算 **太** 冷。”

“不冷的，我调到30°了。非要说的话，过不了几分钟你就得出汗了。”Arthur已经开始出汗了，不过这倒不是因为什么剧烈运动。

Merlin环顾着客厅，看起来是在打量这间公寓。终于，他开始弯腰脱鞋。“好吧。”

Arthur把上衣拉过头顶的时候，努力忍着不要笑的太夸张。“我很仁慈的，所以我会数到三十，而不是十。”

“哦，好吧，真是 **非常** 感谢。”

等到他们两个人都赤裸相对以后，Arthur把他们的衣服捡起来，堆在了沙发上。他感觉到Merlin的目光追随着他的后背，等他转身后，Merlin也没有移开视线。能躲在面具后多好啊，这样就感觉不到羞耻了。

“准备好了吗？”

“你闭上眼睛开始数吧。”Merlin答道。

Arthur的目光先上上下下地欣赏着Merlin，然后才闭上了眼睛。“一，二，三……”

Merlin赤着脚，哒哒地经过他跑向了厨房。在Arthur自己低声数数的声音下，他还听到了橱柜门打开又关上的轻响，不由笑了起来。那里所有的柜子都太小——或者太满——Merlin藏不进去的。

“八，九，十……”

脚步声近了，然后又慢慢远去，Merlin跑向了公寓其他的地方。Arthur努力控制着数的越来越快的欲望。

“二十，二十一，二十二……”

Arthur想知道Merlin藏到哪里去了。也许在浴室？他第一个就去检查那儿。或者是柜子。不会，那太明显了。但是也许 **正因为** 那里很明显，所以Merlin就会藏在那儿。

“二十九，三十。不管你有没有藏好，我都要把你揪出来啦！” **[3]I’ll make you come** **还有“我会让你高潮”的意思。**

他径直走向卫生间查看，但是那里空无一人。他走向卧室，然后停下脚步，想听听看有没有呼吸声。但是外面一阵风吹过，打乱了他的计划。他跪下来看向床底下——没有。

“唔……”他一边拍打着手上的灰尘，一边陷入沉思。

Merlin不可能在厨房或者客厅。他又不在卧室……为了确定，Arthur也检查了一下柜子。没有，也不在那里。

他走向厨房，掀起桌布查看桌底。正当他起身时，他好像听到了赤脚踩在实木地板上的声音，听上去Merlin想尽量动静小一些。

Arthur轻轻笑着。“Merlin，Merlin，Merlin。”

Arthur又返回到卫生间，想看看Merlin是不是挪到了那里。他不在那儿。客厅里也根本没有地方能藏人，除了……

Arthur蹑手蹑脚地穿过公寓，回到了客厅。客厅的窗帘很长，都堆在了地上。那后面肯定能藏住那双皮肤苍白、长着汗毛的脚（hairy feet）。

但是Arthur走过去查看时，那里什么都没有，但是他确实又听到了哒哒奔跑的声音，这次还伴随着轻笑。

他检查了厨房。他检查了餐厅。他检查了卫生间。等他最后又回到卧室时，Arthur已经有点沮丧了。

“好吧，好吧，Merlin。你赢了！”Arthur喊道。“你他妈到底在哪儿？”

Arthur听到背后有动静，他转过身，却看到衣柜深处冒出了一张白色面具，他吓得大叫出声。

“我就在这里呢，”Merlin说道。“吓到你了吗？”

Arthur活动着紧张的肌肉。“我的上帝老天爷呀，Merlin。”

Merlin大笑着关上了身后的衣柜门。“你没事吧？”

“那个面具，卧槽。我以为我已经习惯看见它了。”

“你的公寓太整洁了，”Merlin干巴巴地说。“我不喜欢。”

Arthur翻了个白眼。“那总比公寓里爬满蛆要好。”

“我家 **才没有** ——”

“你不想要奖励了吗？”

Merlin歪过头。“什么？”

“你赢了游戏，”Arthur说着，走近Merlin。“难道不想要奖励吗？”他的一根手指滑上了Merlin的胳膊，Arthur凑上前往Merlin的脖子上印下一个吻。看到Merlin不由自主的轻颤，Arthur笑了起来。

“想-想要。”

“很好。你选的这个房间真是赢得奖励的好地方。”

Arthur用胳膊环住Merlin的腰，把他拉近。他们的阴茎蹭在了一起，Arthur听到Merlin从牙缝里倒吸了一口气。一开始，Merlin的双手轻轻地环着Arthur的肩，当Arthur开始热切地吸吮Merlin的锁骨时，他抓着Arthur的力气变得越来越大。

Arthur的吻渐渐向下，Merlin在他的吻下不停扭动着，最后他跪在了Merlin身前。Merlin的阴茎已经硬了，正在乞求他的关注，希望他的嘴唇能将它紧紧包裹。Arthur的眼神紧紧锁定住Merlin，然后慢慢将Merlin的阴茎含进了嘴里。

他想吻Merlin。他想让Merlin的双唇紧贴着自己的，他想用手捧着Merlin的脸颊，然后感受着Merlin喷在自己皮肤上的呼吸。不过至少，他还能吸Merlin的阴茎。Arthur感受着那沉甸甸又让人安心的重量在自己的舌上滑动，这正是他能预想到即将发生的私密事情之一。他尽可能地深深含着Merlin，尝到了苦中带甜的味道，不由赞叹地呻吟出声。

Merlin的手指插进了Arthur的发间，Arthur便顺着闭上了双眼。现在的节奏很慢。Arthur的手一直托着Merlin的后膝，他享受着简单的前后摇摆动作，口水从他的嘴角慢慢滴落。每当他含到顶端的时候，他会再用舌头轻舔一次，这个动作会让Merlin的双腿都开始打颤。

“啊，操，Arthur，你真是太……太棒了。”Merlin叹息着，他现在几乎是在轻轻爱抚着Arthur的头发。Arthur注意到Merlin在努力控制着不要大力冲撞，他的屁股都因为忍耐而在微微抽搐。

Arthur含到根部，然后缩起脸颊，用力往上吸着。Merlin抖得好像他马上就要化掉了。

“ **Arthur** 。”因为努力自控，Merlin的声音都有些破碎。“要么赶紧杀了我，要么现在就操我，但是求你了， **求你了** ，别再这样弄我了，我不能——”

Arthur啵的一声退了出来。“好吧。那去床上。”他简短地说。

Merlin赶紧跑了过去，看上去好像特别庆幸终于可以躺下来了，要不然他就要摔倒了。Arthur在抽屉里翻找了一通，然后马上返回到Merlin身边，Merlin的双腿早已经为他淫荡地打开了。Arthur做了一次深呼吸，努力稳住自己。

“抬起来一点。”Arthur把一只手伸到Merlin的屁股下面。Merlin用胳膊撑起自己，把身体的重量转向胳膊肘，然后抬起了屁股。

“你不用，呃……”Merlin结巴了。“这不是第一次，至少这部分不是。你不用非得特别慢慢来。”

Arthur被逗乐了，因为他想起了Merlin床头柜里那些“有趣的东西”。“嗯，我知道了。”他说道。Arthur没有给任何预警，直接向里推进了一根滑腻的手指，Merlin从齿间深吸了一口气。

看上去Merlin并没有夸张，因为他很容易就打开了自己。不到十秒钟，Arthur又伸进去一根手指。两根手指在Merlin体内像剪刀一样扩张着他，他绷紧身体，口中溢出一声长长的低声呻吟，直接让Arthur的阴茎起了反应。

“舒服吗？”Arthur问道，因为他知道肯定很舒服。

“嗯，”Merlin呼气。“我还想要。”

Arthur往深处推进，第二个指节已经抵在了穴口。他勾起手指，Merlin惊喘一声弓起了腰。

“还要，操， **还要** 。”

Arthur努力压抑着直接推入阴茎的欲望，他又倒了一点润滑油，加进了第三根手指。他逼迫自己平稳呼吸，但是随着他手指进出的速度越来越快，想保持冷静也越来越难。

在他几乎快忍到极限的时候，Merlin开始求他了。“现在，Arthur， **现在** 就操我！”Arthur毫不犹豫地抽出手指，戴上安全套。

“转过去，”Arthur粗声说。“第一次还是这样比较好。”Merlin顺从地转过身，然后跪在床上，抬起屁股，向Arthur发出了急切的邀请。

Arthur咬住嘴唇以集中精神，他把一只手放在Merlin身上，另一只手抓住自己的阴茎。他慢慢地推了进去，一部分原因是这样他就不会立刻射出来，另一部分原因是为了让Merlin可以适应。

“我的天呐，”Arthur刚刚顶入头部，Merlin就这样轻声低语。“操， **操** 。”他的脖子看上去好像支撑不住一样，Merlin垂下了头。Arthur注意到他撑着身体的胳膊正在颤抖。

他上下爱抚着Merlin的脊背，又推进去一点。“放松，Merlin，”他温柔地说。“你能容纳我的。”

Merlin急声开口。“我当然知道我能容纳你，白痴。我只是……操。我不敢相信这终于发生了。”他粗声喘了几口气，然后继续说。“你在我身体里，我不敢相信竟然有人在我身体里， **操** 。”

Arthur笑了。他很明白Merlin的意思。“感觉不错吧，对不对？”

Merlin呻吟一声，因为Arthur又往深处推进了。“其实该说，太他妈爽了。”

Arthur又把手放回到Merlin的臀部。“再忍耐一会，真正的乐趣还在后面呢。”他安抚着Merlin。

终于他到了，完全埋在了Merlin体内。Merlin开始喘息，他的胸膛起伏连身后的Arthur都能看到。Arthur亲吻着他的后背，试图抚慰他。

“你还好吗？”Arthur的嘴唇凑到Merlin的左耳，轻轻问道。

Merlin的手在羽绒被上紧握成拳，他好像控制住了自己的颤抖。但是当Arthur咬住了他的耳垂时，他还是狠狠抖了一次。

“嗯。”

Arthur轻叹一声，舔舐着Merlin的耳廓。“我之前从来没发现你的耳朵这么可爱。”

“Arthur……”

即使Merlin还没说出口，Arthur也知道Merlin打算警告他什么。他们现在做的事情，比如Arthur的胸紧贴着Merlin的后背，比如Arthur对他轻声说的这些话，都不是他们在这里该做的。比如Arthur的手向上抚摸，直到环住Merlin的胸膛，然后紧紧拥抱住他，这样的行为代表的是情感。Arthur感觉到心里有一处又在隐隐作痛，他把额头贴向Merlin的肩胛骨，努力控制着自己的感情。

“Arthur，求你。”

Arthur深呼吸一口。“好吧。好吧，好的。”他抬起身，恋恋不舍地从Merlin温暖的肌肤上分开，然后轻轻顶了一下。

Merlin发出一声满足的呜咽，Arthur又做了一次，这一次比上一次多退出来了一点。他慢慢晃着自己的臀部，享受着Merlin紧致的洞穴在他阴茎上的丝滑触感。Merlin在他身下颤抖地呼出一口气。

不可避免地，Arthur加快了速度。他本想慢慢加速，但是冲撞了四次以后，他的动作就变得又快又狠。每次他的大腿啪的一声撞上Merlin的时候，Merlin的唇间就会溢出一声轻轻的“啊！”。那声音实在太过甜美，Arthur除了埋在Merlin体内的阴茎，脑子里就只剩下想亲吻Merlin，吻到他发出这样的声音为止。但是，那是一个不被允许的吻。

“啊，操！”Merlin呻吟出声，因为Arthur正好找到了那个正确的角度。“操，再那样弄一次， **求你** 再那样弄一次。”

Arthur在激情迷乱之时，把一只手重重压在Merlin背上，粗暴地把他推倒在了床上。Merlin压住了自己的手肘，但是屁股还是美妙地抬着，接受着一切。Arthur轻哼着，努力顶的更深，更重，当Merlin再次呻吟的时候差点就射了出来。

“天呐，Merlin，你简直就像……操，”Arthur呻吟出声。

“像什-什么？”

Arthur咬住Merlin的肩膀。“像毒品。我想在你身上磕到迷幻。”

Merlin气息不稳地轻笑出声，他把手伸到后面，抓住Arthur的头发，把他拉近。“只要别上瘾就行。”

Arthur低吼出声，开始蹂躏Merlin的脖颈。Merlin更紧地抓住了他的头发，Arthur的心里又感觉到了温暖。蹭着面具边缘把它推上去是一种诱惑，这样他就可以把Merlin从脖子到脸颊全都印上湿乎乎的吻，但是Arthur知道这也是不被允许的。Arthur甚至都不敢“不小心”这么做，因为他怕那会让他失去这一切。

现在他快到了，那感觉如此美妙，如此撩人，从Merlin配合他顶撞的样子来看，他也快到了。他把重量移向左边，这样他的右手就可以钻下去握住Merlin的阴茎了。Merlin发出的声音已经接近尖叫。

“啊！天呐，Arthur，看在——（for the love of—）”

“嘘，”Arthur让他噤声，右手依旧在快速地抚弄着他的阴茎。“来吧，Merlin，为我高潮。我也坚持不了太久了，所以就——他妈的——射吧。”

又顶弄了两次，Merlin发出一声破碎的呻吟，他高潮了，射了Arthur一手，也射在了羽绒被上。他的小穴紧紧包裹住Arthur，身体变得紧绷，Arthur自己的高潮也席卷而来。他的阴茎在Merlin的内壁不住跳动，他在高潮时一直紧紧抓着Merlin。

当Merlin瘫在他身下时，Arthur慢慢拔了出来，小心地取下了安全套。他把安全套的口绑紧，然后丢在了床上，Arthur也翻身躺了下来，平稳着呼吸。他的身体依然在愉悦地战栗，他努力地尽可能延长着这种感受。

Merlin也翻过身，和Arthur肩并肩平躺下来。“哇哦。”他说。

Arthur赞同着。“嗯哼。”

“你是 **真的** 很擅长这个啊。”

“我知道，”Arthur笑出声。“我猜是因为经验丰富吧。

“我懂，毕竟像你这么帅的人嘛。”

Arthur什么都没说，因为他的回答中包含的深情Merlin可能不会喜欢。有一阵咕咕的声音响起，Arthur反应过来那是Merlin的肚子在叫。

“不好意思，”Merlin道歉。“我饿了。”

Arthur扭过头看着他。“你过来之前没吃饭吗？”

“我当然吃了。但是你让我一直跑来跑去，然后又耗光了所有体力，还有……操，这里真是太热了。”他把一根手指伸进面具的边缘挠了挠，Arthur在那一瞬间瞥到了Merlin那汗湿的苍白皮肤。

Arthur想起了几天前Merlin是怎么擦干面具里面的，他提议道，“如果你想擦的话，卫生间里有法兰绒巾。我来叫外卖。”

“Arthur——”

“听着，如果能让你高兴的话，我们可以分开房间吃饭。但是我们 **应该是** 朋友的，我不会就这样上了你然后让你离开。”

令他惊讶的是，Merlin没怎么抗议就妥协了。“好吧。我在餐厅吃，你可以在沙发上。但是如果你敢不经过我同意就过来，”他伸出一根手指表示警告。

Arthur看着Merlin戏剧性的动作翻了个白眼。他开始第一百次认为这整件事荒唐极了，但是他什么都没说。“好吧。随你。”

Merlin把手放下，坐起身滑下了床。Merlin离开后，Arthur盯着天花板看了几秒，然后他也起身丢掉了安全套。确实是有点热，因为他调高了温度，Arthur穿好裤子以后又把它调低了。然后他走到厨房，看看他们能点些什么来吃。

****

“搞什么，Arthur，现在冻死了！”大概一小时过去以后，Merlin在餐厅大喊道。

Arthur翻了个白眼，把手中的盘子放在了沙发前的桌子上，然后站起身。“那是因为你没穿上衣，白痴！”

Arthur走到了温控器所在的走廊，突然发现右边有什么动静。那是Merlin的影子。那个白色面具正躺在桌子上，像在嘲笑他。

Arthur扭过头，看到了Merlin的鼻尖从墙后面探了出来，他正把一叉子食物送进嘴里，Merlin身体前倾，正好能让Arthur看到他的额头和嘴唇，但是其他的都看不到。

Merlin的鼻子很挺，并且很纤长；他的嘴唇是一种淡淡的粉色；他的眉毛点缀在额头下部，被黑色刘海挡掉了一部分。这一切发生的太快，Arthur一开始还以为是自己眼花了，但是Merlin的影子还在动。Arthur摇摇头，对自己偷窥的行为感觉到非常失望，他回过神开始调试温控器。

他把温度调高，很快就起了作用。Merlin不知道Arthur离他这么近，所以他在走廊那端大声喊道：“谢啦！”

半小时过后，他们两个人正窝在沙发上看《聊天室》（chatroom），然后Arthur鼓起勇气问Merlin，他打算什么时候回家。

“我倒不是要赶你走啦。”Arthur补充道。

Merlin耸耸肩，看上去并没有感到冒犯，谢天谢地。“大概等电影结束吧。除非你还想再来一发。”

Arthur哈哈大笑，看了下时间。快六点了。

“我当然还想再来一发。”

****

次日凌晨，一声钝响吵醒了Arthur。他扭头一看，正好瞥见Merlin的黑色卷发在床的另一边支棱着，他的面具正放在床头柜上，Arthur立刻闭上眼睛，假装自己睡得正熟。他听到Merlin咒骂一声，站起身来。

“该死的实木地板。”Merlin嘟囔着。Arthur把眼睛睁开一条缝，透过睫毛向外看。他看到Merlin一把抓起面具，然后转身往外走，赤裸的屁股对着Arthur，大概是去卫生间了。他听到了Merlin抓挠皮肤的声音，还听到他打了一个哈欠。

Arthur心中那种隐隐作痛的感觉又回来了。他意识到自己喜欢在Merlin身边醒来的感觉。他喜欢看Merlin做一些琐碎的事情，比如打哈欠之类的。他希望这样的事情可以越多越好。他想起来Merlin掉下床以后咒骂出声的样子，然后“可爱（adorable）”这个词就立刻闪过他的脑海，Arthur皱起眉头。当Merlin戴好面具回来的时候，他还在皱眉。

“嘿，”Merlin一边弯腰捡起裤子，一边对Arthur说道。“对不起，我吵醒你了吗？我本来没打算在这里睡觉的但是——”

“没有，没关系，”Arthur揉着眼睛说道。“我是说，是的，你是吵醒我了，但是没关系。”

“那就好。”Merlin在扣牛仔裤的扣子。“那我就要走啦。改天再见，好吗？”

Arthur的心抽痛了一下，他还没想好就脱口而出：“你不想留下来吃早餐吗？”

Merlin的手伸向上衣的动作明显慢了下来。等到他终于拿起它时，他的手不安地揉着那团衣物。

“我不觉得那是个好主意。”他终于开口。

Arthur知道Merlin会怎么回答，但是他就是要问。“为什么？”

一开始，Merlin看上去有些犹豫，但是最终，他走到床边跪了下来，这样他和Arthur就可以面对面了。他看着Arthur的样子让Arthur感觉他像是在找什么东西。

“不要爱上我，Arthur。”

“什么？”这不是Arthur之前设想到的答案。

“你听见我说的了。我一开始就告诉你了：我们只是会偶尔做爱的朋友而已。绝对不能有感觉。不能产生感情（attachments）。”

Arthur的肚子狠狠一绞，但是他还是勾起一抹坏笑，然后开玩笑说：“我才不会爱上一个我永远都看不到的人呢。”

有那么一阵，Merlin只是呆呆地盯着他，不发一言，终于他“嗯”了一声。又过了紧张的几秒，他站起身，说道：“好。那改天再见吧。拜拜，Arthur。”

听到门关上的声音之后，Arthur意识到，Merlin的警告已经太晚了。


	3. 不要看我，但是让我看着你

将近两个月过去了。在这整整七周里，不是Arthur去Merlin家，就是Merlin来Arthur家。他们用各种不同体位做爱，还讨论过各自的性幻想，还有他们想尝试的花样。当他们不做爱的时候，他们会一起看电视，打游戏，或者是做一些愚蠢的事情，比如进行瞪眼挑战。

他们从不在公共场合见面。

Arthur几乎已经了解了Merlin的全部。他喝茶时几乎从来不加其他东西，他讨厌清晨，他喜欢恐怖电影，不喜欢大热天出门，他喜欢熬夜。在做爱的时候，Arthur发现Merlin可以有并且确实有主导的一面，Merlin也曾骑在Arthur身上，或者不止一回逼着Arthur向他开口求饶。关于Merlin，Arthur唯一不懂的就是他到底为什么觉得自己不符合大众审美。

Merlin也向Arthur吐露过，他平常是怎样不露脸出门的：如果是冬天，就戴帽子系围巾，天气热了的话就戴太阳眼镜穿连帽衫。Arthur曾有一次亲眼确认过这点，那天Merlin快到他家的时候，Arthur从门上的猫眼向外看，正好看到Merlin脱下帽子（beanie），解开围巾，然后戴上了面具，然后在脑袋后面系上面具的丝绸绑带，但是Merlin的脸是转过去的，Arthur根本一眼都没有瞥见。

他们两人都同意不固定见面日期。只要一个人联系了另一个，他们就会勾搭在一起。将近两个月以来，这样的关系保持的很容易，而且他们两人都很享受。

好吧，Arthur只是有一点点享受而已。除了Merlin的鼻子和嘴唇，他还是没有看到其他部分，这一点始终在Arthur脑海中萦绕不去。但是现在，他心中那种隐痛感越来越严重了，他知道，那是爱。在很多个夜晚，Arthur都因此而失眠。

在一个周二，Arthur爆发了。那天，Merlin终于妥协，同意为他弹一次吉他。Merlin调弦的时候，Arthur就坐在地上，双腿伸展，用手掌撑着地，整个人向后倾。Merlin一边轻哼着一段小调，一边调着锁弦器的旋钮，直到调到匹配的音为止。Arthur感到了深深的满足。

然后，Merlin把手指放在指板上，扫了一段和弦。他弹的是一段很轻柔的曲调，Merlin的拇指轻刷过琴弦，舒缓的音乐从他手中流淌出来，Arthur听上去感觉十分温暖。

扫弦突然变成了拨弦，一段小调一出，Arthur就发现那肯定不是Merlin现场编出的简单曲调，是经过多次练习的曲目。那段小调与低沉振动的和弦互补，构成了一段优美的旋律。

“你弹的是哪支曲子？”Arthur问道。

“你肯定不知道的。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为那是我写的。”

Arthur抬起了眉毛。他深为震动。那支曲子写的很好，在一段抓耳的副歌里，Merlin把那段重复弹了好多次。

旋律巧妙地一转，曲风变得有点黑暗。调子还是一样的，但是和弦变了。Arthur还算比较懂音乐，他知道和弦的一点点变化将会对一支曲子产生怎样的影响。Arthur还没能完全领会这个变化，曲子的氛围又变得忧郁起来。

这音乐太美了，Arthur真的不想开口破坏掉它。“这支曲子填词了吗？”

“没有，”Merlin回答着，手中一个节拍也没有乱掉。“我一直不太擅长填词。”

Arthur希望Merlin能为他唱点什么。他有感觉，Merlin唱起歌来一定也很好听。

一曲结束，Arthur发现自己盯着Merlin完美配合的手指已经看呆了。Arthur说不上来他现在是什么感受。他心中混合着多种强烈的情感——快乐，悲伤，平静，绝望，当然还有，不被允许的爱。他从没有像此刻一样，那么想拥抱或是亲吻Merlin。

他的表情一定出卖了他内心的混乱，因为Merlin好奇地歪过头，说道：“Arthur？”

Arthur摇摇头，清理了一下思绪，但是他开口时，声音依旧发紧。“不好意思，刚刚在想事情。”

Merlin把吉他放回去。“你知道我之前是怎么评价你走神的吧。”

Arthur并没有像往常一样开玩笑，反而一句没有反驳。他咽了一口口水，然后鼓起勇气。

“Merlin。”

“嗯？”

“我想吻你。”

Merlin僵住了，他慢慢转过来看着Arthur。他眯起眼睛，好像在打量盘算着什么。

“不行，Arthur。你知道原因的。”

Arthur垂下目光。“嗯，我知道，”他静静地说。“但是我们已经保持关系两个月了，我还一次都没有——”

“Arthur——”

“求你了，Merlin！”Arthur重新看向Merlin。他知道自己一定看上去很绝望，就是那种深陷情网难以自拔的样子，但是他不在乎。他需要这样做。“我可以闭上眼睛，或者……或者你可以蒙住我的眼睛，但是 **求你了** 。”

Merlin的手握紧又放开。他重重吞咽了一下。他做了一次深呼吸。Arthur热切地希望这些小动作代表着某种感情，和Arthur自己的感情相似的那种。

“我们不能这样做，”最终Merlin说道，不过他的声音明显带着抱歉。“我得告诉你多少次才行啊，我们不能产生感情。”

Arthur向Merlin那边靠近。“为什么？”他必须要知道。“为什么我一点感情都不能表现出来呢？无论是友情还是其他方面？”

“去你的，Arthur！”Merlin大吼一声，一拳砸在墙上。“你以为我就不想做同样的事情吗？你以为我就不想吻你吗？我当然想。”

“那为什么——”

“你会离开我。只要你看我一眼，无论你曾声称对我有过什么感情，都会立刻烟消云散。”

“你怎么会这么觉得？过了这么久以后，你真的就这么看不起我吗？”听到Merlin说那样的话真的很伤心。只要能证明Merlin是错的，Arthur什么都愿意做。

Merlin嘲弄道。“我根本没有看不起你，Arthur。我觉得你简直棒极了。而这就是问题所在。你只是个普通人，Arthur，跟其他所有人一样。只要你看到我有多丑，我就会失去一切。”

“这太荒唐——”

“ **不行** ，Arthur。别提这茬了。”

Arthur站直身子，抬起下巴。他从不是一个会退缩的人，但是他知道，如果他再紧逼一步，他就可能会失去Merlin的友情。

“我觉得你该走了。”Merlin说道。

Arthur的心跳都要停了。“什么？”所有的事情现在都一团糟，他不能走。

Merlin叹了口气，盯着地板。“我只是觉得你走以后，再让一切重回正轨会比较容易。我们就当这件事没发生过吧，好吗？”

 **不，不好！** Arthur发疯一样地想着。他得让Merlin看到自己有多爱他。他得让Merlin看到，就算Merlin有兔唇，或者是有可怕的伤疤，他也绝不会离开。但是要想这样做，唯一的方法就是得让Merlin先摘下面具，然而这件事发生的可能性就跟Merlin吻他的可能性一样低。

Arthur离Merlin只有半米远了，他轻松地拉近了两人之间的距离。他抓着Merlin的肩，把他推到了墙上。

“A-Arthur？”Merlin的手紧紧抓着Arthur的手腕，但是他并没有试图挣脱。他只是瞪大眼睛，机警地看着正紧盯着他不放的Arthur。

Arthur并没有做什么吓到Merlin的事。他看着Merlin，慢慢凑近无缝白色面具的嘴唇部位。即便隔着面具，当Arthur的嘴唇贴上那光滑的材料时，Merlin还是倒吸了一口冷气。Merlin的双眼渐渐盈满泪水，接着泪珠滚落下来，但Arthur依然没有退开。

Arthur并没有数，但是这个吻绝对没有超过十五秒钟，他退开来，额头靠在了Merlin的肩膀上。说实话，他也有点想哭。他的身体在颤抖，因为他想要拥抱Merlin，然后把脸埋在他的颈窝里。

“我需要你，Merlin。”Arthur低语，因为说出 **我爱你** 可能会把一起都毁掉。“我想在你身边醒来，想跟你做更多类似裸体捉迷藏这样的傻事。我想跟你共进晚餐，我想给你买礼物，我想听你唱歌。我绝对不会因为你 **长相如何** 就不想做以上的事情。无论其他人怎么想，你在我心中永远美丽。”

“Arthur。”Merlin的声音饱含着情感。

Arthur不情愿地退开，没有看向Merlin。“这就是我想说的。我现在要走了。如果你还是想当做这一切没有发生过，那我也理解。再见吧。”

****

四天。Arthur整整四天都没有得到Merlin的回应。这太吓人了。在过去的两个月里，他们每天都联系，不是打电话就是发短信。然而在这漫长的四天内，什么消息都没有。Arthur不敢尝试先去迈出第一步，因为这个决定不该由他来做。一切都取决于Merlin。

有人疯狂敲他的门时，Arthur正在睡觉。他睡意朦胧地揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼钟表。已经快凌晨一点了。

他根本没打算起来开门。Arthur翻个身，把被子拉过头顶，想盖住外面的噪音。然后他就听到了Merlin的喊声：“让我进去，你个混蛋！”

Arthur立刻从床上蹦了起来。好吧，不管怎样，毕竟他还在半梦半醒的状态，已经算反应很快了。他一路上磕磕绊绊了好多次，还不止一次撞到了墙上，不过他最终还是成功拉开门，让Merlin进来了。

“你这么晚来干什么？”Arthur难以置信地问道。他立马把门关上了，因为他现在只穿着内裤。

“我睡不着。”

Arthur皱起眉，试图从Merlin脸上找到答案，然而在那毫无表情的面具上他什么都看不出来。“你……睡不着？所以你就来这里了？”

Merlin摇摇头。“不，不是……听着。我睡不着是因为我一直在想那件事，还有……”

Arthur的大脑还在慢速恢复运转。“哪件事啊？”

“就是你周二的时候说的那些话。”

现在，Arthur的大脑彻底清醒过来了，只不过身体还有点行动迟缓。“噢。那，呃，你得出什么结论了吗？”

Merlin点点头。“嗯。我想要接受你的提议。我们把灯关掉，接着我会蒙上你的眼睛，然后……我会吻你。”

Arthur激动地振奋起来，他笑了。“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“好。那我用什么蒙上眼睛啊？”

Merlin从脖子上摘下一条褪色的蓝围巾——在外面他都是用这个围巾挡住大半张脸的——然后把围巾叠成了一条细长的长方形。

“把灯关掉。”

Arthur走到开关边，关掉了灯。然后Merlin把围巾递给他，Arthur用它蒙上了自己的双眼。他等待着。

他听到Merlin深吸一口气，走了过来。当Merlin开口说话的时候，他的声音十分清晰，说明他已经摘掉了面具。“好。我还要握住你的手。不能碰我，好吗？”

Arthur皱起眉头。接吻的一半乐趣就在于爱抚啊。但是不管怎样，他还是点了点头，让Merlin抓起了自己的手。

一开始，Arthur几乎什么都没有感觉到。是因为脸上温热的呼吸，Arthur才知道Merlin已经靠近了。那触感像羽毛一样轻，又像幽灵一样缥缈。突然间，那个吻就 **出现了** 。

Merlin丰润的唇轻轻地贴在Arthur的唇上。这个吻依然很轻，就好像Merlin的内心有着不确定，但是随着吻的逐渐加深，他把Arthur的手指捏的越来越紧。Arthur能感觉到，Merlin渐渐地积攒起了自信心。

他还感觉自己的心脏快要从胸膛里跳出来了。Arthur从没有过这样一个吻，缓慢轻柔，带着探索的味道。Merlin的嘴唇微启，轻咬住Arthur的下唇，然后用Arthur经历过的最轻柔的力道，小小的吸吮了一下。Arthur的腹部仿佛轻轻飘了起来，他的腿都软了。

Merlin退开一点，又同样吻住了Arthur的上唇。这一次Arthur做好了准备，他张开嘴，含住了Merlin的下唇。Arthur听到Merlin的鞋子在地上摩擦的声音，他靠的更近了。Arthur感觉到十二月份的寒意还挂在Merlin的外套上。

Arthur稍微加重了这个吻。直到现在这个吻还是很轻柔。Arthur找准角度，把唇压的更紧了一些。Merlin的呼吸开始紊乱，他张开嘴，Arthur正好能把舌尖滑进去。他逗弄着Merlin的牙齿边缘，然后舔了舔Merlin的上唇内侧。

Arthur没想到Merlin放开了他的手，Merlin扶着Arthur的臀部把他推到了墙上。忽然间，这个吻一点都不温柔了。它变得粗暴且充满喘息，几乎成为了一个野性的湿吻。Merlin把他们两人的身体贴在一起，在他身体上掀起一波又一波浪潮，虽然还有一点冷，但Arthur还是感觉自己要被Merlin吞吃入腹了。

Arthur的双手在身侧无助地摆动着，最后，他把手插进了Merlin的口袋。Merlin的手正在做Arthur不可以做的事——他一只手环着Arthur的脖子，另一只手捧着Arthur的脸颊。

但是Arthur还是很贪婪。他久久地吸吮着Merlin的舌头，直到满足了自己的欲望为止，接着又把自己的舌头滑了过去。这是Arthur习惯的那种吻，介于舞蹈与战争之间。即便如此，和Merlin接吻的感觉还是那么的不同。除了Merlin，他从未如此爱过一个人，也从没感觉到和一个人如此心心相印。

Merlin的嘴唇离开时，那感觉简直就像一场灾难，但是只有先离开Arthur的双唇，Merlin才能关注到Arthur的下巴，喉咙，他甚至还吻了几秒Arthur的锁骨。Arthur愉悦地扬起脖颈，像等待Merlin采撷的花朵一样绽放开来。

Merlin的一只手握住了他的阴茎，Arthur猛地倒吸一口冷气。他硬了——他当然硬了，Merlin在他身上磨蹭着，还主动把头和舌头都送了过来，Arthur怎么可能不硬呢？——Merlin开始隔着内裤抚弄Arthur，他蜷起手指，捏了捏Arthur的蛋蛋。Arthur重重靠在墙上，抬起一只脚，轻轻环住了Merlin的大腿。

等Arthur反应过来，那可怜无助的呻吟声是自己发出来的时候，他简直尴尬的不行。他立刻闭上了嘴，但是那只会让Merlin手上抚弄的更快，当他感觉快喘不上气的时候，Merlin的嘴唇突然覆了上来，又开始啃咬起来。

Arthur知道，只要Merlin自己愿意，他就会变成一个狡猾的小坏蛋。他也知道Merlin现在身上的衣服太多了，他只想尽快把手伸向衣服下的火热皮肤上，越快越好。

他正脱Merlin的外套脱到一半，Merlin却退开了。Arthur正想在黑暗中追随过去，他以为Merlin是想换个地方，但是Merlin抓住了他的手腕，让他定在了原地。

“Arthur，等等。”

“什么，怎么了？”

“我不是要……这本来应该仅仅是个吻而已。我来这里不是为了操你的。”

Arthur差点笑出声，不过他觉得自己能理解。“所以这更像是一次……测试？”

“嗯。”

“那我通过了吗？”

Merlin咯咯轻笑着，Arthur渴望，他真的渴望看到Merlin笑起来的样子。他是那么近，又那么远。他试探地抬起一只手，想摸一摸Merlin双唇的曲线，但是Merlin轻轻地扫开了他的手。

“这不是那种测试。更像是看看会有什么反应，”Merlin解释着。“这可以算是我的初吻吧。”

Arthur很惊讶。Merlin到底从多久以前就觉得自己丑了？肯定不至于整个少年时期都这样想吧。

“你说‘算是’是什么意思？”

“这个嘛，我觉得十二岁的时候突然有个女孩子跑出来吻我应该不能算吧。”

“噢。”

Arthur听到Merlin走近的声音，感觉到他们十指相扣。当Merlin再次开口时，他感觉到了Merlin喷在自己皮肤上的呼吸。

“你太完美了，Arthur。有好多次，我会躺在床上想，我怎么可能这么幸运。有些时候，我会感觉到无比贪婪，我太自私了，因为我为了一己私利，利用着像你这么帅气的人。”

“你没有——”

“不，我有，Arthur。不能因为你没有这样的感觉，就代表着我没有做这样的事。我不告诉你所有的真相，就这样操纵着你。我隐藏着自己的样子，就为了得到我露出样貌就得不到的东西。”

说到这儿，Merlin叹了口气，松开一只手抚上Arthur的脸颊。Arthur依赖着他的抚摸。他迫切地想让Merlin知道，他说的不对。

“但是连我自己都没有听从自己的建议；我产生了感情。我……也需要你。吻你让我明白，该是诚实的时候了。你之前说这不公平，你说得对。如果事情再这样不公平地进行下去，你会离开。如果你最终要走，我希望你是因为知道真相而离开，而不是因为缺乏真相。”

Arthur几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。Merlin打算让自己看到他的脸！两个月过去，Merlin终于足够信任他，愿意摘下那讨厌的面具了。虽然Merlin还是认为Arthur会觉得他长相丑陋，但是现在，Arthur有机会证明他是错的了。他会仔细看着Merlin的脸，描摹每一个细节，然后吻遍他的全身，直到Merlin开怀大笑为止，而他将会 **看到** 那个笑容，还有——

“等我回家以后，我会给你发一张我的照片，”Merlin说道。“如果你再也不想见到我的话——”

“Merlin——”

“如果你再也不想见到我的话，不要回复。把我从你的联系人中删除，不要取笑我，就 **什么都不要说** 就好了。至少我自己承受得了。但是如果奇迹出现，你还没有那么反胃，如果你还要我，那就发给我你下次想见面的日期。等我们见面，我会……我会跟你解释所有的事情。”

Arthur不知道Merlin要解释些什么。也许就像他猜的，是块伤疤，然后Merlin会告诉他那伤疤是怎么来的。也许他想解释的是他为什么会对自己产生这样的想法。不管怎样，Arthur都等不及了。他等不及要拥Merlin入怀，然后告诉他自己的感情。

“我发誓，Merlin，我绝对不会伤害你。”

Merlin解下Arthur眼前的围巾，当他开口说话时，声音又因为面具而变得闷闷的。“我希望你说的是真心话，Arthur。”他拿开围巾，Arthur眨眨眼，看到窗外的月光洒在了Merlin的白色面具上。“我真的希望你说的是真心话。”

Merlin没有再多说，他转身离开了，Arthur快速返回卧室，他的手机正在那里充电。他感觉自己像等了几个小时，终于，他的手机提示，有一条未读信息。

他的手抖得太厉害了，打开那条信息花了他好几秒钟，因为他不小心按到了错误的键。终于，他打开了那张照片。

Arthur倒吸一口气。他不知道自己本来期待的是什么。他曾经有过一个设想，Merlin在夸大其词，所有的事都只是他自己的想象而已。Arthur把照片放大又缩小，他倾慕地看着Merlin的双眼和发梢，那与他的脸庞是多么相配啊。

这整个过程中，他的心一直紧紧揪着，Arthur好像都失去了呼吸的能力。最终，他把手机紧紧按在胸膛，然后放声大哭。


	4. 摘下面具

Arthur悠悠转醒。他模糊地感觉到自己正冷的发抖，所以赶紧钻回到了被子里面，满足地呻吟出声。他自己的体温早把被子里面烘的暖暖和和。这么大冬天的，他一开始怎么会没盖被子就睡着的来着？

他忽然想起了一切，Arthur蓦地睁开双眼，把脑袋从温暖黑暗的被子里面探出来。他顺着手机充电线一路摸过去，小心翼翼地把手机攥在手里拿了过来。他点开屏幕，Merlin的照片立刻点亮了被子里面的温暖世界，Arthur露出了笑容。

Arthur虔诚地抚摸着手机屏幕，想象着那就是真正的Merlin。天呐，他真……

看看那双唇！Arthur真的吻过它们吗？他的嘴唇真的与那完美尤物接触过吗？Merlin吸吮自己的锁骨是不是只是想象而已？Arthur的指尖轻轻抚过自己的脖颈，此刻回想起Merlin深夜的那场拜访，仿佛就像一场梦一样。

Arthur盯着Merlin雕刻似的容貌越久，他的感情愈加涌动，喉咙也越来越发紧。除去占据Merlin半张脸的烧伤疤痕以外，他的皮肤看上去非常细腻柔软。Arthur想知道Merlin笑起来是什么样子，生气的时候又是什么样子。 在这张照片里，Merlin的眉毛微皱，看上去很难过。

Arthur掀开被子，无视着侵入骨髓的十二月份的严寒，走向浴室去洗澡。他 **将会** 再一次亲吻Merlin，而这一次，他不会蒙上双眼了。

****

Arthur敲Merlin家门的时候，已经快十一点了。他听到门内悉悉索索的声音，然后Merlin说道：“等一下！”

一分钟后，Merlin的声音来到了门边。“Arthur？你来做——”

“让我进去。”

“靠，你生气了吗？操，我就知道你——”

“我没有生气，Merlin。拜托让我进去，然后我们聊一聊好吗？”

Arthur咬住嘴唇，等待着Merlin的回答。他能感觉到Merlin正通过猫眼看着自己，正在思考纠结。最终，门锁发出一声轻响，Merlin打开了门。Arthur的心往下一沉。

他戴着面具。

Arthur走进门，脱掉了自己的帽子和手套，Merlin随后把门关上。他把帽子手套放在了沙发旁的桌子上。他一边放东西，一边整理着他想说的话。

他转过身，Merlin正双臂交叉站在那里。现在凑近一看，Arthur发现Merlin的头发有点湿，脖子附近的皮肤还沾着亮晶晶的水珠。Merlin打了个冷颤。

“刚刚在洗澡？”Arthur问道。

“是-是啊。”

Arthur点点头，又抖掉了自己的外套，让它掉在了沙发靠背上。他靠在沙发边缘，用手撑着上面。他又咬住了自己的嘴唇，看着同样盯着自己的Merlin。

最后，他静静开口：“摘掉面具，Merlin。”

Merlin认输般叹了一口气，他的肩膀明显地抬起又放下，他伸手到脑袋后面，解开了系带。Arthur咽了一口口水，强迫自己冷静呼吸。然后，Merlin摘下了面具。

 

房内的光线在他眼底投下一片阴影，他看上去很悲伤，但是那是他，那是 **Merlin** ，美丽的，让人惊叹的Merlin。Arthur的心脏又一次揪了起来，然后又好像要飞出来一样。他感觉到解脱、奇妙和幸福感同时在血管里冲刷着，虽然他真的有努力忍着，但是泪水还是盈满了他的眼眶。Arthur飞快地拉起Merlin的手，把他拽了过来，然后紧紧拥抱住他，Arthur把脸埋进Merlin的胸膛，就好像他想这么做已经很久了。

Arthur抱的这么紧，Merlin肯定都要窒息了，但是Arthur顾不上那么多了。然而Merlin开始挣扎着要出来，他对着Arthur说：“放手！”，Arthur这才退开一点点，困惑地看向Merlin。

“怎么了？”

“我不想要你可怜我，Arthur。这比取笑我还要糟糕。”Merlin继续努力挣脱Arthur的怀抱，他的脸上是一副受伤的表情。

“你怎么会觉得……什么？”Arthur不明白。他以为Merlin会开心的。

Merlin趁着Arthur分心的这一刻挣脱出来。“就好像之前没有人抱着我哭似的，”他厉声说道。“快来为这个烧伤的小男孩掉几滴眼泪吧。可怜的家伙会需要所有人的帮助的。”

Arthur猛地反应过来。“我的天呐，Merlin， **不是的** 。”他离开沙发，走到Merlin面前，双手捧住Merlin的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。“我根本不是这么想的。”

Merlin困惑地看着他，脸上一副狐疑的表情。“不是吗？”

“不是，你个白痴。我抱你不是因为我觉得你可怜。我抱你是因为我爱你。”这句话从舌尖溜出来的感觉真不错，说出来以后还有一种解脱感。“我爱你。”

“但是……但是你在哭。”

Arthur轻轻笑着，擦掉了脸上的泪珠。“是啊，不好意思。我还以为我再也不会哭了，显然并不是。”

“所以你 **确实** 是很难过。你爱我，但是你不想这样，因为——”

“不，不，嘘。”Arthur伸出一根手指抵住Merlin的嘴唇，然后摇摇头。“我不难过，Merlin。我是高兴。我快高兴疯了。你知道爱上一个不知道长相的人两个月是什么感觉吗？忽然间，你可以看到他的脸了，而且他比你想象中还要惊艳，你知道这是什么感觉吗？难道你觉得我会看一眼照片，然后想着‘哦，还不错嘛’接着就这样继续过我的生活？”

“实际上，我以为你会想‘好恶心，我这八个星期竟然在操这玩意儿。’”

听到这样的话，Arthur畏缩了一下。他不想让Merlin怀疑自己觉得他不完美。他用手指轻轻梳向Merlin的头皮，然后温柔地吻向Merlin的嘴角。

Arthur并没有止步于此。他感觉自己梦想这一刻已经有几年那么久了。他的吻从Merlin的下巴开始一路向上，到了耳朵上端，那里皱皱的皮肤虽然有点粗糙，但是在他的唇下十分温暖。他吻着Merlin的太阳穴，感觉到Merlin浓密的睫毛正轻刷着自己的下巴，他拨开Merlin潮湿的头发，继续吻向了额头。他感觉到Merlin的手紧紧抓住了自己的衣服，Merlin紊乱的呼吸喷在了他的脖颈。

等到他终于回到Merlin的嘴巴时，Merlin抬起下巴，急切地迎向他。现在没有前一晚那种不安的探索了。Merlin近乎绝望地抓着Arthur，把他拉近，一点停下的意思都没有，就像他想要推翻自然规律一样。Arthur抱着他，迷失在Merlin的唇舌之间，他感觉自己快要化掉了。

Arthur为了换气退开了一点，但是Merlin又追了过来。他才刚刚短促地吸了一口气，Merlin就抓住他，吻着他的嘴唇呻吟出声。Arthur轻笑起来，Merlin就在他的下唇赏了一记轻咬，为了惩罚Merlin，Arthur把自己的舌头缩了回去。Merlin闷哼出声，吸吮着他刚刚咬的地方以示道歉，最后Arthur妥协了，又献出了自己的舌头。Merlin开心地卷住Arthur的舌头，把它夺了回来。

“你要是敢想着要离开我试试，Arthur Pendragon，”Merlin终于退开来说道。“尤其在你让我有了这样的感觉之后。”

Arthur在Merlin的脖子上印下一个湿乎乎的吻。“永远不会。”他承诺。

Merlin的手从Arthur的背上滑下，捏住了他的屁股，同时欺身向前。“棒极了。那我们是不是得处理一下这个了，嗯？”Merlin扭动了一下臀部，指出他说的‘这个’指的是他们两个人高昂的性器。

Arthur吻着Merlin的脖颈呻吟出声，接着又蹭到了他的耳边。“我也正想着同样的事。来操我吧，Merlin。就像第一次一样。”但是这一次他将会看着Merlin的脸。他将会看着Merlin慢慢破碎，然后在自己体内战栗颤抖。

Arthur把手伸进Merlin的上衣，一路向上拉。Merlin抬起手臂让Arthur脱掉那件衣服，这次他们不用小心翼翼害怕碰到面具了。这是完完整整的Merlin，从头到脚都是他，Arthur吻着Merlin的右边脸颊，把衣服丢到了一边。

他们移动到了卧室，Arthur的上衣已经脱掉了，而Merlin还在笨拙地和牛仔裤的扣子作斗争。Arthur一秒钟也不浪费，他重新回到了Merlin的唇边，捧着他的脸，舌头深深滑入Merlin口中。

“帮我一下，你个混蛋。”两分钟后，Merlin沮丧地开口。Arthur大笑出声，退开来帮Merlin脱掉他的牛仔裤。Merlin咬唇看着Arthur，Arthur动作很快，因为这样他就可以继续刚才的事了。

但是Merlin阻止了他。他把手放在Arthur的胸口，手指刷过他胸前短短的金色毛发，然后轻轻推了一把，引导着Arthur躺了下去。.

“有件事我渴望很久了。”Merlin解释道。

Arthur只好奇了几秒钟。Merlin脱掉Arthur的裤子，饥渴地盯着Arthur的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇。Arthur的手在床单上紧握成拳，他努力保持着呼吸平稳。

Merlin没有立刻就把嘴巴放上去，因为那当然正是Arthur想要的。他反而松松握住了那根柱状物，然后把它挪开一点，这样他就可以把鼻子埋进Arthur的蛋蛋之间了。他的鼻尖冰凉，而呼吸却与之相反，那令人愉悦的热度一路窜进了Arthur私密的缝隙。Arthur咬住嘴唇，全身颤抖，努力忍住了一声呻吟。

Merlin继续试探性地舔了几下。他舔过柱体，根部，顶端，甚至把Arthur的一个蛋蛋含进嘴里轻轻吮了一下。他的每次舔吮都伴随着皱眉的表情或者是像在思考什么一样的“嗯”声。Arthur感觉自己像是实验室桌子上的一个样本。显然Merlin对于自己的发现十分欣喜。等到他终于用嘴唇包住头部，然后深深含进去的时候，那真的是一种极乐。

Arthur无力地张大嘴巴，他努力忍着想全部冲撞进去的冲动。Merlin这个样子美极了，Arthur迫不及待地想要把他之前错过的Merlin的每一个表情都铭记在心。Merlin的嘴唇包裹着柱体，因为集中着注意力，他的眉毛都皱了起来，同时他的眼睛睁的大大的，就好像他正在为什么事而惊讶一样。当他的脸颊凹陷下去的时候，右边脸颊上的伤疤就好像跳起了舞，像是一个活过来的纹身。Arthur把腿合的紧了一点，这样Merlin的脸就会蹭过他的大腿内侧。右边大腿有点痒，那酥痒往他的下体传送着一波波的快感。他感觉自己快到了。

忽然，Merlin拉开Arthur的腿，嘴里啵的一声退了出来，脸上带着热烈的笑容。“转过去。”他粗声命令道。Arthur抖了抖，别无选择只能服从。

Arthur把一条腿小心从Merlin头上掀过去，然后趴了下来。Merlin的手立刻分开了他的臀瓣，当Merlin的舌头攻向洞口时，Arthur不由叫喊出声。

“操， **操** 。”他哀嚎着。

“喜欢吗？”Merlin问道。

Arthur没有回答，他把手伸到后面，抓住Merlin的头发，把他拉的更近了一些。Merlin惊叫出声，Arthur因此颤抖了一下，他更加用力地把自己往Merlin脸上送。Merlin在Arthur的一边臀瓣的内侧咬了一口以示惩罚，但这只让Arthur更加疯狂地想要更多。

他很快意识到，把Merlin拉近并不是问题的关键。他用膝盖和手肘支撑着自己跪了起来，Merlin退到后面去调整着新的姿势。

 **天呐，就是这样，就是那里** 。Arthur的额头压着被子，重重喘息，Merlin正用手指打开Arthur的洞口，好给他的舌头拓宽道路。他舔着洞口边缘的时候，是一种挑逗般轻痒的感觉，而当他把舌头伸进去时，那快感简直他妈的让人受不了。

有那么一阵，Arthur几乎都忘记了两腿间重重垂着的阴茎。他只能关注到Merlin，还有洞口那里的感觉。Merlin的一只手滑下Arthur的大腿，伸到了前面，突然Arthur感觉到Merlin的手掌正揉动着自己的蛋蛋。他的眼前一片模糊，视线发白，他已经到了高潮的边缘。

“Merlin，”Arthur喘息着。“Merlin，求你。”

Merlin温暖的唇舌离开了Arthur，让他的屁股感觉有点冷，洞口那里还滴着口水，然后Merlin把Arthur翻过身，让他平躺下来。Merlin眼睛都没眨，立马扑上来，重新把Arthur的阴茎含进嘴里。

Merlin的脸红通通的，因为努力在Arthur下身动作着，他脖子上的青筋都爆了出来。Arthur能感觉到快感在下体逐渐累积，熟悉的紧绷感和温热感也在靠近。Merlin用力吸吮着，舌头轻点渗出来的前液，Merlin的手指刷过Arthur的大腿，那里的肌肉都开始抽搐起来。

Merlin抬起眼睛，直直看向Arthur，Arthur受不了了。Merlin的唇角轻扬，勾起一抹淡淡的笑容，接着他把舌头伸到了下面，慢慢舔上来。Arthur觉得自己肯定呜咽了一声，等他紧闭上眼睛射出来时，他能确定自己绝对呻吟出声了，而且他又把大腿在Merlin的右脸上蹭了一下。

Arthur大口喘着气，模模糊糊地意识到Merlin温暖的嘴唇离开了自己的阴茎。他的心脏跳的又剧烈又急速，他都能听到心跳声。滑腻的手指钻进他的洞口时，他几乎都没有感觉到。他仅仅咕哝了一声，然后任之发展。

不过很快，Arthur就从一片朦胧中回过神来。他感觉到入口处有轻微的灼痛感，Arthur抬起头，看到Merlin咬着下唇，正集中精神在他现在的任务上。Arthur把他的这幅表情也存在了脑海的记忆中。Merlin的一只手握着他自己的阴茎，另一只手在Arthur体内捣弄着，这副样子简直让人难以抗拒。

Arthur想帮忙，同样也想换个舒服点的角度，所以他把腿分的更开，然后抬起了臀部。Merlin咕哝一声，抓住Arthur的大腿，把他拉到自己的腿上。

“天呐，Arthur，你太他妈火辣了，你怎么可能是真实存在的人呢？”

Arthur咯咯轻笑，把一只手放在Merlin的小腿上。“这句话我也可以对你说。”

Merlin哼了一声。Arthur正打算讲话，但Merlin在他体内弯起手指，将Arthur的神经瞬间点燃。他绷紧肌肉，仰起头的同时呻吟出声。

等到他再次回过神来时，他看到Merlin脸上挂着胜利的微笑。忽然间，因为和之前完全不同的原因，Arthur觉得暖暖的。

Arthur自己也微笑着，他撑起自己，伸出一只手环住Merlin的脖子，把他拉进了一个吻中。这个吻既混乱又不协调，还湿漉漉的，但是同样美妙。当他们的嘴唇分开时，Arthur用手揉了揉自己的鼻尖，正好蹭在Merlin的右边鼻孔和脸颊之间，把他给逗笑了。

Merlin轻叹一声退开，开始拆安全套的包装袋。Arthur不知怎的，竟然很有耐心的等待着，他一只手松松握住自己的阴茎，那儿又开始硬起来了。终于，Merlin跪下来，用膝盖撑开Arthur的双腿，在Arthur扩张好的洞口前做好准备。

Merlin紧紧盯着两个人连接处的时候，Arthur却一直盯着Merlin。就像之前给Arthur扩张的时候一样，Merlin咬着嘴唇，皱起眉头集中精力。Arthur感觉到Merlin进入的越来越深，就像之前他们这样做的每一次一样，只不过这一次Arthur亲眼看到了Merlin做这个时候的样子。现在没有无表情的面具挡着Arthur的视线了，Merlin的感觉清楚明白地写在了他俊朗的脸庞上。

Merlin全部进去以后，轻轻呻吟了一声。他的嘴唇张开呈一个小小的“o”形，Arthur把他拉下来，这样就可以再次亲吻他了。他一直想在做爱的时候亲吻Merlin，感觉等这一刻像等了一辈子一样。

Merlin的手肘撑在Arthur的身体两侧，Arthur的手沿着Merlin的胳膊而上，最终环住了他的肩膀。他像一个溺水的人一样，在Merlin亲吻他并且前后摆动的时候，他一直紧紧抱着Merlin不放。现在的节奏很慢，感觉很甜美，跟Arthur之前体验到的充满欲望的舔舐和吸吮完全不同。

但是，Merlin的冲撞越来越快，越来越狠，Arthur感觉到冷静已经已经被狂热的欲望所代替，他的心跳加快。Merlin把注意力从亲吻转移到了释放，所以现在他们只是张着嘴，呼吸着同样的空气。Merlin大力冲撞又退出，他的眼睛紧紧闭着，他看上去是那么美，Arthur不由自主地亲吻着他张开的嘴角，磨蹭着他的脸颊。他们的脸颊随着Merlin的节奏互相摩擦着。

Arthur甚至根本没有考虑自己的高潮；Merlin在他体内，Merlin和他肌肤相亲，这已经让他感到了满满的幸福。如果能永远定格在充满情欲和爱意的这一刻，Arthur也满足了。然而，Merlin俯下身子，他的肚子蹭着Arthur的阴茎，同时他又撞到了Arthur的前列腺，Arthur感觉到自己的身体被一阵快感所淹没，整个人都颤抖起来。他的喘息声变成了呻吟，他的手指更紧地抓住了Merlin的肩胛骨。

Merlin遍布毛发的肚子持续地磨蹭着Arthur的阴茎，Arthur抬起臀部，换了个更好的角度。他向前迎着Merlin每一次的撞击，他的心脏几乎是贴着肋骨猛力搏动，他身体的每一块肌肉都紧绷起来。他感觉自己的额头已经汗湿，在这小小空间里，他和Merlin两人灼热的呼吸根本没办法缓解这个状况。他从没有见过Merlin的刘海随意散落，没有被任何东西挡住的样子，他知道自己会把这幅景象永久珍藏。

他会更加珍惜的是Merlin对着他的脖子说的几句话，他的呼吸紊乱，看上去快要高潮了。“——他妈的快到了——要为你狠狠地射出来——想让你看着我的脸，让你知道我是为了你而高潮——”

仅仅是听到这几句话，就把Arthur第二次推过了高潮的边缘。他射在了两人身体之间，他的臀部还有其他肌肉都在紧紧收缩着。显然这也足够让Merlin高潮了，因为仅仅几秒种后，Merlin张开嘴巴，整个人几乎完全僵住了。Arthur感觉到Merlin的阴茎在自己体内愉悦地抖动着，他转过头，看着Merlin趴在自己肩膀上喘息。

Merlin退了出来，丢掉安全套，Arthur短暂地为随之而来的空虚感而惋惜。他心满意足，浑身绵软无力，只剩下抬起左胳膊让Merlin钻进他怀里的力气了。Merlin坚持他们两个要在冷的受不了之前钻到被子里面，Arthur哼唧一声勉强同意了，但是根本都没有睁开双眼。

当被子外的空气变得冷下来以后，Arthur这才真正清醒过来。他打了个冷颤，朝Merlin温暖的身体那边转了过去，把自己的一条腿伸进了Merlin两腿之间。他心满意足地叹了口气，因为他终于舒舒服服地待在了自己想待的地方。

当Merlin的声音打破宁静时，他几乎都没有听清楚。“Arthur？”

“嗯？”

“你能不能……你能不能再说一遍？就是你抱我的时候说的那句话？”

Arthur皱着眉，努力回想着那么久远的事情。然后他想起来了，微笑着睁开了双眼。Merlin正看着他，那样子就像一个担心自己提了太多要求的小孩子一样。

“我爱你。”

Merlin满足地轻叹一口气，伸手环抱住了Arthur的腰。好像有想起什么似的，他又抬起头，脸上有点担忧的表情。“那你不介意有一个这么丑的男朋友吗？”

Arthur努力不要让听到Merlin这句话的感觉表现在脸上。Merlin这么缺乏自尊真的很让人伤心。他还是微笑着，摸了摸Merlin的脸颊。

“我的男朋友很美。”

“但是其他人不会——”

“那又怎样？”

“那你还想带我共进晚餐还有……我不知道，你还想带我出去吗？”

“我当然想。被人看到跟你在一起我会很骄傲的，Merlin。”

Merlin咬住自己的嘴角，Arthur觉得那样子简直可爱极了。“我不喜欢给别人看到我的脸……”

Arthur强忍着想抓住Merlin疯狂摇晃来让他清醒一点的冲动。他捏住Merlin的肩膀，然后直视着他的眼睛。“你的脸一点问题都没有，Merlin。”

“如果真的没有问题，那为什么人们都会瞥我一眼然后马上又移开视线呢？就好像我是个残疾人一样。”Merlin反击道。

“他们也许觉得你对这事会比较敏感。而且你确实就是这样！如果他们不移开视线，你又会抱怨他们一直盯着你看了。”

“只有小孩子才会一直盯着看呢。”Merlin嘟囔着，声音里带着苦涩。

“看吧？只要你相信自己的脸和其他人一样正常，再有点 **自信心** ，人们不会把你区别对待的。”Arthur松开紧抓着Merlin的手，变成了温柔的爱抚。“如果真有人那样看待你，我就去找他算账。”

“好吧。”

“那就他妈的 **笑一个** 吧，”Arthur补充道。“那会让整个世界都变得不同，相信我。”

“真的吗？”

“绝对的。”

Merlin露出微笑，把冰冷的鼻子埋进Arthur颈间。“你明天得几点去上班？你能留下来过夜吗？”

Arthur轻轻笑着。“我明天不用上班，Merlin。”

Merlin抬起头。“明天 **确实是** 周一，没错吧？”

“没错，但是明天也是平安夜呀。”

“噢！”

“我真不敢相信你连这个都忘了。”

“我自己也不能相信。我没有时间去给妈妈买礼物了。”他难过地说。

Arthur看到了一个可以更加了解Merlin的机会，他当机立断。“你的妈妈？她是一个什么样的人？”

Merlin再次露出微笑。“她是一个很棒的人。实际上，如果你愿意的话，我每年圣诞节都要去看她的。”

“我当然愿意。”

“好极了。”Merlin沉默了一会，然后开口说道：“午饭吃什么？我饿死了。”

****

很不幸，Merlin的橱柜里只剩下汤了，在用餐的时候，Merlin回答了Arthur没问出口的问题。

“对了，那会我十三岁，就是着火的时候。”他在喝完一口汤后说道。

Arthur很庆幸自己不用成为那个提起这个话题的人了。“哦？”

“嗯。我爸爸去世了，我妈妈脱险了，而我……”他耸耸肩没说下去，因为那答案很明显。

“我很遗憾。”Arthur沉思着搅拌着自己的汤。“我还小的时候，妈妈就去世了。不像是火灾那种那么突然的灾难。她病了，然后慢慢耗尽了生命。我那时候太小了，甚至都不理解发生了什么。”他喝了一口汤，然后继续说。“你知道火灾是怎么发生的吗？”

Merlin轻哼一声。“我们家的猫，Kilgharrah，在壁炉旁边玩玩具。这么小的事竟然改变了一切，真的挺可笑的。不过说起来也奇怪。那时候，比起其他事情，我竟然对他死在那场火灾里更伤心。我本来可以逃出来的，但是就是因为他，所以我没跑出来。我们失去了那么多东西，但我最为他难过。那会我在医院的时候，流眼泪都不是因为我的脸，而是因为一只 **猫** 。”Merlin又耸耸肩。“现在我得说没了他可真是个解脱。”

这餐饭剩下的大部分时间，他们都保持着沉默。Arthur一直思考着让Merlin悦纳他自己的办法。Merlin的整个人生——包括他的工作——都受限于一场意外事故的结果中，这太让人遗憾了。他想一点一点的让Merlin走出去。Arthur想，就从把Merlin介绍给自己的姐姐和朋友们开始吧。

六分钟后，Merlin端起碗举到唇边，喝光了剩下的肉汤。他把碗放回到桌子上，然后说道：“你说你有一个姐姐，对吗？圣诞节的时候她一般喜欢什么样子的礼物呀？”

Arthur翻了个白眼。他觉得Merlin的妈妈并不会喜欢名为时尚实为折磨的鞋子。

“给她做一次按摩总不会错的。”他说道。

“说的也是。”

说起来，他也还没有给Morgana买礼物呢。他幻想着她和Merlin的妈妈一起做spa的样子，不由笑了起来。也许他可以邀请Morgana跟他们一起去看拜访Merlin的妈妈。圣诞节 **确实是** 了解其他人的一个不错的机会……Arthur学着Merlin的样子，喝光了剩下的肉汤。

“你笑什么呢？”Merlin眯着眼睛问道。

Arthur的笑容变得更大了。“只是在想你和我姐姐在圣诞节见面的样子。”

Merlin戏剧化地呻吟一声.“真棒。一个混蛋和一位公主。我妈妈要是知道我有这么棒的朋友，肯定要激动疯了。”

Arthur哈哈大笑，因为他一眼就看穿了Merlin的讽刺。 **[1]意思就是Arthur知道，虽然Merlin叫他混蛋，但其实是很爱他的。**


End file.
